Awakening of Destiny
by WhiteKingdomAngel
Summary: As a powerful sorcerer arrives in Camelot in search of Emrys, Merlin will have to defend the kingdom from the shadows. But he can only keep his magic a secret for so long before he is forced to reveal his true power and his identity to the court.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_Me: *grinning and waving* Hello fellow Merlin fans! I hope you like my first try at the fandom! The story is set a few days after 2x08 but before 2x09. I've had this story floating around my head for a while and I finally got it to crawl from under my brain! *turns around* Now come along boys *starts walking*_

_Merlin: *whispering to Arthur* Hey, are you sure we should be following her? I have a bad feeling about this…_

_Arthur: *rolls eyes* Don't be such a girl __**Mer**__lin! What could a small girl like her do to us?_

_Me: *grinning* Oh there are things that you'll figure along the way sire! *skips away*_

_Arthur&Merlin: *blinks**turn towards each other*_

_Arthur: As I said… nothing to worry about… *follows*_

_Merlin: *rolls eyes and sighs* I just know this is going to end badly for me…*follows*_

_Me: *shouting* Enjoy!_

* * *

"Awakening of Destiny"

The darken forest was tick with fog as the trees swayed gently under the brief bouts of wind. The ground crunched as a looming figure walked by; a billowing black cloak swirled around him as a gentle wind blew again. The stranger had been travelling for over a year, training at the mountains near the Valley of the Kings in the hopes of becoming stronger. His magic had become increasingly stronger ever since then. He managed to conceive the amount of control necessary to put his plan into action. But right now, he was only happy to return to his camp…

His camp. Two years ago, he wouldn't imagine that anyone would welcome him. He had just escape Uther's soldiers that were hunting him. He managed to escape but not without being injured himself. He thought that he would die that night in the forest but some of the druids in his camp had found him and managed to cure him in time. He was surprised that he awoke and even more so that the druids were willing to take him in. Over time, the druids became the family he never had and for once in his life, he found a purpose for his magic. He vowed to protect those who had opened their hearts to him from the raids of Uther's men.

As he kept walking towards his camp settlement he stopped. The animal's chirps and sounds could be heard scurrying about, struggling to get away from the direction he was heading for. The air smelled acrid, filled with the stench of burned leather and flesh. His eyes widen as he ran forward.

He was praying to the Gods that he was just overreacting and that his camp was fine, awaiting for his return. But as he neared the campsite his heart seemed to stop. What was once been a beautiful clearing now stood scorched earth. Before him lay the charred remains of people who were his friends and family. His knees buckled under him as he kneeled in front of the destruction before him.

Tears started to fall as he tried to piece together what happened. It wasn't difficult to realize of course. Uther must've found the camp and order his men to kill everyone in sight. And because of his absence he left the camp without the only druid capable of violence. His camp was peaceful constituting mainly of healers and sages. They didn't stand a chance against the soldiers. It was his fault their dead. Because he left -

"No." He whispered strongly at the forest. The only one to blame for their death is Uther. He would pay for killing his camp. He was now strong enough to defeat Uther's men and bring the Pendragon's to their knees. But as he stood upwards, a story one of the sages told him made him stop in his tracks.

* * *

"_Let me tell you a story my boy." The sage started talking to him. He immediately got curious to hear what the older man wanted to say and sat beside him._

_"There is a legend written long before Uther's reign had even begun that has been passed amongst our people for generations." He sage started saying "It spoke of a time when the land would fall to darkness and blood caused by the grief of a powerful man." The eyes of the man beside him got darker as he heard this. It's obviously speaking of Uther and the Great Purge. The sage saw this with sadness and returned to his tale._

_"It would be many years before a light of hope could be found amongst all the pain and darkness. The son of the father would rectify the misdeeds done by his father when he is to take over as king." The man's eyes widen as he heard this. "He will unite all of Albion under a reign of peace and prosperity as well as bring back the magic which his father tried to eradicate." The sage turned to see the man beside him looking at him in awe and apprehension, doubtful of the accuracy of his words. Surely the prince would take after his father and keep on the reign of terror. But as he looked at the sages eyes he knew the truth and the weight of his words. The sages eyes turned sad once again as he continued_

_"But unfortunately the damage was done. The father's deeds had created powerful enemies trysting for revenge. They would strike at the only thing the father cared about and they would stop at nothing until his son stopped to draw breath." He was surprise to hear him utter the next words almost in reverence._

_"For this reason, a young boy was born with a great destiny." He said "He is destined to protect the father's son from any harm." The man was confused at this._

_"But you said that the enemies the son faced were powerful. What if the boy is unable to protect the prince?" The man asked. The sage turned towards him and gave him a smile._

"_Ah, but he isn't just any mere sorcerer. This boy was born a warlock. One whose very essence is the very embodiment of magic." The man's eyes widen at this as the sage eyes turned to awe._

"_This boy is destined to be the greatest warlock who will ever live." The man's curiosity got the better of him as he turned to ask. "What is his name?" The sage turned to him._

"_He has been called many names through generations. Our name for him is Emrys." The man closed his eyes as he felt the raw energy that the very name of this boy had. His eyes snapped open as he thought of something._

"_But if he is this powerful why doesn't he help us?" The sage turned towards the camp as his eyes turned solemn._

__

"Emrys destiny is filled with many trials for both him and the son. He will face many choices which will try to tear him apart. As much as he would like to help us and stopping the father's reign of tyranny he knows he cannot interfere before his time." The sage turned to the man once more and placed a comforting hand on his shoulders.

"We must be grateful for his sacrifice. Even now, rumors have spread far and low about a sorcerer helping the royal family." The sage stated "Even under the threat of death, Emrys still remains in Camelot protecting the man who will bring forth a new generation of peace to our people." As he said this, the sage stood and started to walk to his tent.

"_We must be ready if Emrys is ever to need our help. For I am certain that if we were ever to ask something of him, he would help us if our mission is true." With this, the sage disappeared into the tent leaving the man to walk to his own to dream of a brighter future and of a great protector… _

_

* * *

_

"Emrys…" Of course. The sage had told him about Emrys destiny and how it was crucial for the future. If he was going to kill Uther then he would ask Enrys to join him. He would spare the prince and destiny would be fulfilled. But he would need to thread carefully. He didn't want to anger Emrys into doing something foolish. For all the power he is destined to possess he was still a child, unable to harness his full potential under Uther's roof. He didn't want to hurt him but if he got in his way then he would do it. Even if it meant fulfilling his destiny for him he would avenge his camp.

As he started too walked towards Camelot he began thinking. Whatever happened once he arrived, Uther's tyranny would be stopped.

_TBC_

* * *

_Me: *sheepish* Well? Was it ok? I mean, I know it was a bit vague but at least you got the jest of the bad guy!_

_Arthur: *screaming* What! I must warn my father of the attack! Merli- *get's knocked over by a flying base*_

_Merlin: *wide eyed* Why did you do __**that**__ for?_

_Me: *rolls eyes* I couldn't let him tell his dad before my sorcerer got there. Besides, most of your problems would be solved if you'd just knock Arthur over for a few seconds._

_Merlin: *blinks* Do you know how many times I would have to __**do **__that? It wouldn't help anything if I give him brain damage. _

_Me: *thinks it over* Touché *to the crowd* Anyway, I hope you guys can tell me anything that I might improve in. So, you see that little blue button? Right over there. See, if you listen closely, you can hear it murmur… "Press meeee…. Presssss meeeeee!" I wouldn't make it angry…_

_I heard it turns your photos into computer cookies! :O Reviews will satisfied the beast!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_Me: I want to thank those of you who reviewed and those who faved and alerted this story! _

_Merlin: *carrying Arthur* Well, what I am suppose to do with him now?_

_Me: *shrugs* I don't know… Here's a marker… *hands a sharpie* Go nuts *walks away*_

_Merlin: *glances at the marker* What the __**heck**__ am I suppose to do with this?_

_Me: *shouting* Draw a mustache on him! *to the mob* Enjoy!_

* * *

The morning sun shone brightly across Camelot as the rumbling of the markets could be heard all the way to the castle. Amongst the buzzing of the crowd, a cloaked figure walked towards the main square. Some were watching the figure with apprehension before returning to their jobs. The hooded man had to smirk at this. They had no idea of what was about to happen.

Back in the castle, the sun bathed every room giving it a sense of grandeur. In the dinning hall, the King was having breakfast with his son and his ward. A rarity in itself for him to have the free time to do so. They ate in comfortable silence as their servants stood back awaiting orders. Merlin watched as Arthur kept eating, completely oblivious of the slight glances that the King threw his way.

Ever since the whole fiasco with Morgause a couple of weeks ago, Merlin has noticed the King's demeanor change ever so slightly. Uther started making more time to spend with Arthur, whether it is to fill out paperwork together or just take a stroll in the town. Merlin remembered the talk he had with Gaius the day after the incident.

* * *

"_Gaius I need to know the truth." As Merlin asked this, Gaius stopped brewing the tincture he was working on but otherwise remained silent. When it looked like he wasn't going to get his answers, Merlin kept insisting. "I know what I said to Arthur was a lie. I felt the raw power of __Morgause__ when she opened the doorway to Avalon. I know that the queen's image was real." At this, Gaius turned to see his ward's conflicted face._

"_Merlin…" He started saying but Merlin cut him off._

"_Please. I __**need**__ to know." At this, Gaius closed his eyes in defeat. After what had happened he knew that Merlin would want to seek the truth of what had happened. He made his way to a stool and sat wearily as he looked directly into his eyes._

_"Yes. Arthur was truly born of magic." As he heard this, a sense of foreboding clutched at Merlin's heart. When he saw this, Gaius continued talking. "__Uther loved __Queen__ Ingrain very much.__When they discovered that she was unable to conceive children, he sent __me__ to the __Isle of the Blessed__ to ask __Nimueh__, for advice.__" _

"_Really?" Merlin said surprised. "Merlin, before the Great Purge, Nimueh was friends to both Uther and Ingrain." He never realized that before the Great Purge Nimueh must've been a regular human being without hate driving her._

_"__She wanted to help them both so she used magic to allow Ygraine to conceive an heir.__" Gaius continued. "__Unfortunately at the time, Nimueh didn't know that by using magic to create a life, another life had to end in order to protect the natural balance of the world. As a result, Ygraine died in childbirth.__" As he said this, his eyes turned dark as he remembered what came next._

"_When she died giving birth to Arthur, he was devastated. His sorrow was so strong that he began persecuting the thing that he believed caused her death: magic.__He then began __The Great Purge__, ordered the executions of hundreds of sorcerers, good and evil alike, as well as banned magic from Camelot. And the rest, you know.__" As he finished this, he stood up and continued with his tincture, leaving Merlin to process this new information. _

"_So he didn't know he'd be sacrificing his wife when he asked for Arthur…" He heard Merlin murmur as he got lost in his thoughts. The queen thought that Uther was willing to sacrifice her for an heir but she didn't know the whole truth. Uther was devastated when he lost her and became overcome by rage. He needed someone to blame other than him and magic was the likeliest source. Merlin couldn't help the feeling of sympathy towards the man. This explained his reasons behind the Great Purge and Merlin somehow understood him. After what seemed like minutes Merlin raised his head towards his guardian._

_"Gaius…" At this, Gaius turned towards the younger man and was surprised to see Merlin's face showing complete understanding. "Thank you." Gaius gave him a brief smile as he once again saw the wise man hidden under his foolish façade. They resumed to a comfortable silence as the continued on to their chores…_

* * *

Merlin returned to the present as Arthur asked for more cider. As he finished pouring the drink and returned to his spot, he felt his magic crawling with a sense of foreboding.

Outside, the cloaked figure finally arrived to the main square as he stopped in the middle of the path. Smirking darkly he began gathering his magic for his first strike. As he raised his head sharply, his hood fell off showing his raven locks as they partly covered his blazing golden eyes. His skin was as pale as marble and his face was marred with scars. His mouth twisted as he screamed the ancient tongue.

"_Tân, dewch i ddinistrio!" _As he said this, spheres of fire began shooting towards the carts and the houses. People screamed as they saw the sorcerer laughed in delight. Inside the dinning hall, the booming sounds of explosions and people screaming alerted the people inside.

"_What_ was _**that**_?" Arthur exclaimed as they all ran towards a window. The King cursed as he saw the sorcerer attacking the people and quickly ordered the guards and Arthur to follow him. Merlin followed suit as he trailed behind trying to ascertain the situation. The type of magic he was feeling was that of a great sorcerer, possibly at the same level as Nimueh. Stepping up his pace, Merlin all but ran outside as he joined the royal family. The sorcerer appeared to finally notice their arrival as he stopped and turned his head towards them giving them a dark look.

"Guards! Seize him!" As Uther screamed his order, guards started advancing towards the sorcerer with sword at hand. Unfortunately, Merlin knew that the man would not surrender easily. He saw his green eyes turn gold once again as he utter his next spell.

"_Disgyn i'r ddaear!_" As he said this, every guard about to strike him fell to the ground. They tried to stand up but some invisible force was holding them down. The sorcerer turned towards Uther.  
"I did not come here to waste my time with idle distractions _Uther_." He seemed to spit his name out. Uther's face twisted into discust.

"What is it that you've come here for? Other than your death?" He demanded offhandedly as if he was in complete control.

"My name is Adair and I have come here to seek audience with Camelot's champion." At the mention of a champion, Arthur began to walk forward, much to the anger of Uther and Merlin's silent worry.

"I am Prince Arthur. And I step forward as this kingdoms' champion." He raised his chin and appeared the very definition of his title. But Adair could only shake his head at his display. "No." He stated much to the confusion of the prince and the king.

"It is not you I seek my _prince_." He said "I seek the one who has been protecting you, your father, and all of Camelot from the shadows." At this, everyone who was in earshot was wondering who could protect them without them knowing it but Merlin's stomach seemed to drop. He had a feeling were this was going.

"I wish to speak to Camelot's guardian sorcerer." At the mention of sorcerer, both Arthur's and Uther's eyes bulged form their heads in incredulity, as well as many gasps could be heard around them. "I wish to speak to…" At his pause, his eyes burned once again as the next words he uttered could be heard by all of Camelot.

"_Emrys_!"

* * *

_Me: *giggling* I just love to give out cliffhangers! Oh and the translations are in Welsh! Here they are in order:_

**___"__Tân, dewch i ddinistrio!" : Fire, come and destroy_**

**___"Disgyn i'r ddaear!" : Fall to the earth_**

_Merlin: *sighs* So what's going to happen to me?_

_Me: *looks for Arthur* Hey, were did you-?_

_Merlin: What? I am not logging that clotpole everywhere. He's in the corner over there. *points at corner*_

_Me: *looks at Arthur's face and giggles* I see you took my advice. Good man!_

_Merlin: *shrugs and grins* I'll just say Morgana did it._

_Me: *to the mob* Until next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_Me: *giggle* So many alerts! And new comments! All is going according to plan! *maniacal laugh*_

_Merlin: *hesitant* Uhm… are you ok?_

_Me: *blinks* Uuuhh… yeah *shifty eyes* Anyways! Short chapter is short! Sorry about that but it couldn't be helped! Enjoy! _

* * *

_Previously…_

"_I wish to speak to Camelot's guardian sorcerer." At the mention of sorcerer, both Arthur's and Uther's eyes bulged form their heads in incredulity, as well as many gasps could be heard around them. "I wish to speak to…" At his pause, his eyes burned once again as the next words he uttered could be heard by all of Camelot._

"_Emrys!"_

_

* * *

_

Everyone held their heads in pain at his voice. The magic behind it made it seemed as if he were screaming directly into their heads. Merlin's magic reacted to his voice and immediately protected the young man.

"_I have come here seeking your council._" He started saying "_Uther's reign has gone long enough. Too many innocents have been killed in his name._" His face soften as he continued.

"_I know you have_ _defended this kingdom_ _from many threats. Both to you as well as the prince, in order to fulfill your destiny._" Arthur became more confused at this. A sorcerer has protected Camelot as well as himself? No it must be a lie. Adair opened his arms in a friendly gesture as he watched the windows hoping to find Emrys.

"_It is because of this that I wish to talk to you first. I will give you 2 more days to show yourself to me. But if you fail to do so, then I will go ahead with my plan and kill Uther Pendragon!_" Merlin's brow cringed at this. This man was another sorcerer driven by revenge. He heard in his voice his drive and his pain.

"_The young Prince, of course, will remain unharmed unless provoked for I do not wish to erase your work. It is time that your destiny is fulfilled!_" Even though he thought Adair was being sincere in sparing Arthur, Merlin wasn't going to allow this man to kill Uther. It wasn't his time. Soon, Adair was putting back the hood over his head and gave a few final words.

"_I will come again tomorrow at dawn and I would appreciate it if you came. I would want us to be in a disagreement Lord Emrys._" Merlin was surprised when he referred to him as a Lord. By the way he spoke, it seemed that he believed fully in his prophecy and knew of his power. He spoke with respect and reverence which unnerved the young warlock. As Adair turned to leave, he started chanting as a gust of air engulfed his body, transporting him far away.

The main square was completely silent. A couple of seconds passed before Uther ordered some of the guards to help put the fires out before summoning the main council. Meanwhile, Merlin went of to find Gaius since he would need help with the wounded. Not to mention, they needed to discuss how to handle this new problem.

* * *

_Me: *blinks* This may be the shortest chapter I have ever written… EVER! And I apologize for that… sort of…_

_Until next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_Me: Next chapter! This is a new record!_

_Merlin: Sooo when __**exactly **__is Arthur going to wake up?_

_Me: *shrugs* I don't know… I think next chapter… *Shifty eyes* Maybe…_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

As Gaius and Merlin finished attending to those who were injured in the first attack, the sky had blackened and the air had become cold. Arthur was still with the council discussing on how to stop tomorrows attack. Adair had demonstrated a level of control over his magic that made him a great enemy and the way he had incapacitated the knights with just one spell meant that they would have to think of another way of dealing with this. In the meantime, as soon as Gaius and Merlin were within their chambers Merlin began to pace the room.

"Gaius what am I going to do?" Asked the warlock, frantic for his advice. He couldn't concentrate all day as he kept remembering today's events. Gaius approached the younger man slowly.

"Merlin, calm down." At this, Merlin's head turned towards him, desperation written on his face.

"_How_ can I calm down!" Merlin stated "Adair wants to speak to Emrys in front of the whole court and Uther is no doubt planning an attack for tomorrow with Arthur leading it! How am I suppose to protect Arthur without half the court finding out about my magic?" As he said this, his pacing became more frantic at the thought of failing to protect his friend. After these past few years, the two of them had gotten closer, far beyond the line between master and servant. And for him to fail in protecting his best friend was all but unthinkable. Suddenly, he felt Gaius's hands on his shoulders.

"Merlin!" Gaius said forcefully gaining the full attention of the younger man. Seeing this, he sat in a nearby bench as he pulled Merlin along with him. "Nothing good can come if you don't stop panicking. You need to keep your head clear if you want to find an answer." Hearing this, Merlin took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"You're right." At this, the two of them began to think of a plan. Hours went by as ideas were exchanged and turned down. Nothing appeared to solve both problems. But then, Merlin remembered something.

"Maybe there _is_ a way to protect Arthur while keeping my magic a secret..." He whispered but still Gaius had heard. He looked at him apprehensive.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I've read something in the spell book a while back." As he said this, he walked towards his room and knelt down to get his spell book from the floorboard. Once he found it, he quickly started turning the pages as he walked back to the main room. "It was used to summing the strength of fallen knights to aid in battle. With this I can shield Arthur and the knights while I keeping an eye on Adair." As he said this, he showed Gaius the spell he found in the book. While he read, Gaius couldn't help but be concerned by his plan.

"That's a bit risky. If Adair ever got a look at your eyes while you do this he would inevitably know you're Emrys and reveal your identity in front of Arthur." Hearing his concern, Merlin closed his eyes as he gathered the book. He placed both hands on the table as he raise his head towards him.

"Well, until we can come up with something better it's the best we got." Merlin said wearily. "I won't let fear of my magic being revealed cost Arthur his life. Adair may have said that he would spare him but I don't trust his word." He said with determination. Even thought Arthur hated his kind, we would be damned if he was going to let anything happen to him because of cowardice. As he looked upon Merlin's face, Gaius saw the sheer determination and stubbornness that was so Merlin. He knew that he wouldn't be able of dissuading him of stepping down and a swell of fatherly pride surged through him as he saw his bravery towards this threat.

"Of course. I wouldn't expect anything less." As he said this, he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder trying to convey his emotions. At this, Merlin gave him a small smile and began to walk towards his room.

"I should start practicing. Tomorrow is going to be plenty busy for all of us." Before reaching his door he stopped for a second.

"Gaius…" As he said this, he refused to turn around. "If Adair follows through with his plan, then I will have to show myself as Emrys. I can try to hide myself behind a cloak but you know that the hood can come down at any moment." Gaius's face contorted into a grim expression. He knew the lengths to which Merlin would go to protect Arthur and his kingdom and his hear ache every time he put his life in danger to protect them all. Gaius nodded in acceptance but seeing his ward had his back to him he tried to get past the lump in his throat.

"I understand." He said gruffly. Hearing this, Merlin turned towards the man he thought of as a father and tried to smile but Gaius could see through his mask. Merlin's eyes looked sad as he started walking in his room. Gaius could hear him before he closed the door.

"Good night."

* * *

_Me: Uhm… Do you guys think I'm writing this to fast? Because I think I could write more in descriving what they're feeling… What do you think? Do I add more or update as fast as I am?_

_See ya tomorrow?_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_Me: Yay! I finally found my mob leader for this fandom! So __**ariacle **__if you're reading this then congratulation! You are now in charge of giving me a kick if any Merlin stories get behind._

_Merlin: *stares* Do you __**reeealy **__want to have another mob coming after you?_

_Me: *blinks* … Yeah, I didn't think this through… *Arthur stirs*_

_Arthur: *being supported by Merlin* What happened?_

_Me: *shifty eyes* Noooothing! *Arthur glares* Merlin did it! *runs away*_

_Merlin: *wide eyed* Wait What! *Turns to Arthur* She's lying! I didn't knock you out! *dodges flying base* I swear! *runs away*_

_Arthur: *grumbles* Teach you to knock me out! *winces* Oww… _

_Me: *shouting* Enjoy!_

* * *

As morning came, Arthur once again returned to the main hall to continue the discussion from the night before. Hours went by before they could agree to a plan and he made his way to his chambers. The sun was quickly setting marking the approach of dawn and he was glad to have asked Merlin to prepare his armor beforehand. As soon as he arrived, he asked Merlin to begin strapping his armor in place. As he did this, he noticed the thick belt strapped on Merlin's waist.

"Merlin, _what_ are you doing with that?" Arthur asked perplexed to see the sword hanging at this side. Merlin followed his eyes to his sword and stared at his friend.

"I'm getting ready to go with you." He stated simply. At this, Arthur kept his incredulous gaze and shook his head.

"No you're not." Merlin stopped strapping the shoulder piece for a second as he stared at Arthur incredulous.

"Merlin, you are _not_ going to come with me." Arthur stated. At this, Merlin's eyes widened.

"What?" Of all the times Arthur had dragged him to battles and hunting trips _this_ is the one he chooses to let me behind?

"My knights and I are going to stay hidden right before dawn. When the sorcerer walks by our path, we'll ambush him from every direction." Arthur continued "Hopefully it will be quick and swift but there's still a chance that he has something up his sleeve." As he felt Merlin finished strapping the shoulder piece he continued on.

"All sorcerers play dirty and Adair is no different. He won't go down without a fight. All sorcerers despise and seek to destroy goodness wherever they find it." Hearing Arthur talk about magic like this made his heart ache. Before he intervened with Morgause, Arthur had finally started to see magic as what it truly was but because of him and his lies he turned him back to his fathers' thinking with full force. As he started strapping his gauntlets he tried a different approach.

"What about the warlock? Emrys." He said mumbling. Hearing this, Arthur's eyes harden.

"What about him?" He asked coldly.

"Adair said that Emrys has been protecting Camelot all this time… he could help us…" Merlin said hopeful that Arthur may consider this but his stomach plummet when Arthur turned to look at him with incredulity.

"Merlin, do you _really _think that what he said was true?" He asked "I ask you. What kind of warlock would defend those who have kill most of his kind?" Refraining from retorting back, Merlin remained silent as he finished strapping the final pieces.

"Adair is only saying that to justified all the destruction he is unleashing upon Camelot." Arthur continued solemnly. "If I've learned one thing is that there is no sorcerer or warlock who would lift a finger for us. They are just waiting for you to let your guard down so they can stab you in the back." At this, Merlin turned his back to him as he went to gather Arthur's sword.

"Do you really believe that?" He whispered hopping to hear some hesitation in his reply.

"I've told you once before, those who practice magic are evil. Pure and simple." He closed his eyes as he heard the determined tone in his voice. As he turned and handed him his sword, he looked at him with a small fraction of his desperation showing making Arthur concerned for a second.

"Let me go with you then." Merlin said eagerly to remain by his side. Arthur was surprised by his need to remain by his side but this was going to be dangerous and he'll be damned if he let's something happen to the man he deems his best friend.

"Merlin, I can't have you stumbling around and knocking crates over. We are trying to ambush him not-" Arthur tried to continue but stopped as Merlin lowered his head and mumbled,

"You might need me…" At this, Arthur closed his eyes for a brief second and placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"I am glad you want to help but Gaius is going to need you at the infirmary." The tone he used strated to make Merlin relent but he needed to try on last time.

"But-!" At this, Arthur stopped him mid-sentence.

"_Mer_lin!" By the tone of his voice Merlin knew he was defeated. He hung his head in defeat.

"Yes sire…" As he said this, he started to walked towards the door but before stepping outside, he turned towards Arthur with a look of dread.

"Just… please don't do anything foolish. Promise me that." Seeing the clear distress on his face, Arthur nodded in return. Seeing this, Merlin turned around and closed the door before sprinting down the corridor. He needed to speak to Gaius right away.

* * *

As Gaius finished setting everything in the infirmary, he was surprised to see his ward running towards him. "Merlin? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Arthur?" He asked worriedly. Merlin looked around them and draggen Gaius towards an empty corner.

"Change of plans. Arthur send me to help you with in the infirmary." He explained as he crossed his arms with a huff "The prat! Trust him to make things more difficult…" Gaius frow at the information.

"What are you going to do then?" His plan depended on Merlin being close to Arthur while he fights. Merlin looked at him, determination clear in his eyes.

"There's a balcony on the very edge of the castle were you can see the main square clearly but those in it are in a blind spot. I can cast the spell from there." He whispered making sure they were the only ones who heard this. Gaius eyes became anxious as he heard his plan.

"Merlin, the spell you spoke of requires close proximity to those you want to protect. Even with your powers is extremely dangerous for you to try it." The spell was powerful but he knew Merlin was capable of it but from that far his magic would strain his body continuously. As he saw Merlin's face, he knew that he understood the dangers of trying this.

"What choice do I have Gaius?" He asked tiredly. "Arthur is planning to ambush Adair hoping to catch him off guard but I saw how he expanded his magic with every step he took. He will know they are hiding as soon as he sets foot in Camelot." He understood what this meant and immediately his heart went out for the younger man. To know that his friend was walking into a trap and be unable to say anything could tear at anyone's mind. They stood there for a few seconds before he gave him a brief nod.

"Very well then. Go." As he said this, he couldn't help but feel dread and heartache as he once again watched as his ward risked his life for Arthur as well as the rest of Camelot. Giving him a thankful nod, Merlin began to walk towards the balcony but stopped as he heard Gaius call back.

"Just… please don't try anything foolish." Merlin couldn't resist the smirk as he heard almost the _exact_ same words he told Arthur but a few minutes ago being directed to him. As he kept walking he turned around to give Gaius a reassuring smile and a brief wave.

"Have I ever?"

* * *

_Me: Well? How is this? I tried extending in some parts but not being overly descriptive. And yes, I know… I just realized that I used almost the exact description __**ariacle **__gave me as an example… Well, it works with the chapter! *shifty eyes*_

_Oh! And__** EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMonguin **__*breaths deaply* __**God **__that's a mouth full!__You are second in command for the mob! Congratulations!_

_Until next time! *mutters* Or possibly tonight…_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_Me: So many reviews! Thank you everyone! And I love extremely long reviews! They make me write faster! *hint hint*_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

As dawn descended upon Camelot, every villager and merchant who lived around the main square were protected within the halls of the castle. As the minutes passed the knights got into position behind a pile of crates and the archers took their place on the nearby rooftops. Arthur remained ever vigilant as his sword was firmly grasped in his hand.

While they waited to attack, a few steps farther down, a wind gust swirled in an alley as Adair stepped outside. His cloak once again covering his frame his magic expanded all around his to pinpoint were Camelot's knights will be attacking. As he continued to walk towards the main square he managed to locate the hidden knights and archers and could only smile at their display. Even though he had a mission, it couldn't hurt to have some fun.

"My my my…." He started said loudly in a playful tone "No welcome party? I'm _hurt_!" As he heard this, Arthur gave his knights a look of alert.

"I would imagine that a threat such as I would at _least_ merit _some_ form of resistance!" He said in a hurtful tone.

"Oh well… I guess I would just have to get Lord Emrys attention by setting alight more of these houses. Maybe even a few _**crates!**_" Arthur's eyes widen as he heard this, knowing their cover was blown. As Adair started to shout his spell, Arthur shot out from his hiding spot.

"Spread out!" As he shouted, the knights got away just in time before they witness the crates they were hiding in being engulfed with the powerful blast of his spell. The fire shot out towards them as well as the rooftops were the archers could only fall backwards to avoid it. The knights did their best to avoid the blasts but a few were unlucky enough too slammed into the ground by them. As the flames ceased, Arthur looked as Adair began to step forward.

"Did you _really _think you would sneak upon me?" He asked condescendingly "You all lack the basic understanding of magic. Some of the simplest and basic forms." A few seconds passed before Arthur had the opportunity to step forward. Raising his sword, Arthur raised his chin in defiance as he spoke with his most authoritative tone.

"By order of the King, you are wanted for the crime of sorcery punishable only by death." Hearing this, Adair rolled his eyes.

"Must you babble the same nonsense that your father spews each time he kills one of my kind?" He asked sarcastically making Arthur's blood boil in rage.

"You are the greatest example of why my father does this!" As he said this, he began to step closer, his sword never wavering. "You've destroyed the homes of countless of families. Your little display yesterday cost the lives of many peaceful merchants! And still you say that magic is not evil!" Adair's anger flourished at his words.

"Let me tell you something about evil young prince." He started saying with menace clear in his tone. "_**Evil**_ is that of the man who order the hunt of any sorcerer no matter their age or peaceful nature. _**Evil **_is that of a man who mercilessly and without remorse has killed sons and daughters in front of their parents for merely having a small magical talent. _**Evil**_ is that of a man who ordered to kill everyone in my camp who never stood a chance of protecting their families!" At his words, his magic reacted to his anger and his grief slashing outwards and incapacitating more knights.

* * *

As Merlin was finally able to reach the balcony, he immediately asked his magic to enhance his eyesight to be able to watch the fight. His cerulean eyes turned molten gold as his magic obeyed. Merlin looked onward as he saw houses and buildings in flames. He managed to see that most of the knights were down but the rest were trying their best to strike at Adair. As the fighting continued he watched as Arthur stood up and approached the sorcerer, sword at hand. His worry increased ten fold as Adair began advancing as well.

"Damn it Arthur! I thought I told you _not_ to do something stupid." He muttered as he started to gather his magic for the spell.

* * *

"I came to my camp after a year of travelling to find it burned to the ground. Bodies were laid out in front of me as I wept for my brothers and sisters. My people were but mere sages and healers!" He exclaimed with grief clear in his features. "What kind of threat could they pose to the crown?" Arthur felt pity towards the sorcerer as he heard his story but he began to notice that he begun to get lost in his grief. Arthur threw a signal to Sir Leon so that he can get the rest of the knights in position ready to attack. Adair kept oblivious to this as he continue.

"And the _**worst**_ part was that they were willing to wait under your father's terror for the future promised in the ancient prophecies…" Seeing him vulnerable, he steadied his sword and shouted.

"Now!"

* * *

Once his magic was built, he looked down and to his horror; he saw the remaining knights and Arthur attacking Adair head on. He immediately raised his arms towards the knights as he began.

"Gods I hope I don't pass out." He whispered "Gaius would kill me for sure…" His eyes then began to shine brighter as he started reciting the spell.

"_Grwando fi marchogion o'r gorffennol. Marchogion __o'r gyfraith hynafol. Gwrando fi marchogion goll mewn brwydr, a oedd yn llafn yn dda. Yr wyf yn galw i ti fy helpu breichiau. Gwrando fi marchogion, achos newydd yn cael ei roi..._"

_

* * *

_

As the battle came to an end, Adair had just pushed the last of the knights towards a wall. A few seconds passed before he started to make his way towards the prince. Arthur layed on one of his knees as he tried to get to his feets leaning on his sword. As Adair got closer, Arthur saw the reflective look on his face as he tried to figure out something.

"I do wonder what he is able to see in you young prince..." He wondered. "You show the same amount of hatred and hostility towards magic as your father, so _why_ would he bother to protect you?"

The profecies spoke of a shining light amongst the darkness that Uther created in the land. A prince who was able to return the land to peace and harmony. But all he saw was the same distaste for magic as Uther has. Arthur gave him a resentfull look.

"Says the one that's about to kill my knights..." As he said this, Adair turned towards the knights knowing they would have to die in order for his plan to take place. They were loyal to their king and prince and they would no doubt die protecting them both. His faced turned to that of sincerer sorrow.

"They are a nessessary but unfortunate loss." As he said this, he raised his had towards them as he began to recite his spell.

* * *

"_...Amddiffyn y rhai sydd yn awr yn ymladd gan eich ddeddfau. Hamddiffyn rhag niwed hud's. Dewch yn awr, yn dilyn achos newydd, yr wyf yn galw ti!_" As he finished, Merlin's eyes were as bright as the sun. His hands grasped the edge of the balcony as an aquamarine mist decended into it. Merlin felt the pull of the spell asking him for direction and he imidiately picture Arthur and the knights down bellow. The blue mist began to slither to the battle ground as Merlin felt the pull of its strenght wanting more of his magic.

Merlin knew the dificutly of the spell lied on the fact that the further was the target, the more magic would be required to maintain the spell at full strength. Even know he felt his energy leaving his body as his magic strengthen the shield.

* * *

Arthur could only watch as he saw the flames shot out from Adair's hands towards his knights. Leon had started to regain consciousness as the saw the fire hurling towards him, he shot Arthur a brief glance and a sorrowful smile. As he closed his eyes accepting his fate, he was surprised when he felt a cool breeze running through his body. He opened his eyes and to his surprise, there was fire engulfing everything around him but neither flame nor heat could pass the shield encompassing him and his fellow knights. Arthur watched amazed at the scene and thanked every God he could think of. He kept watching as every knight, unconscious or not, was engulfed in a silver and blue orb protecting them from the fire. He himself was being enveloped in the cooling wave of their protection. Adair watched in amazement at the display before him and he gave the sky a big smile.

"At _**last**_!" As he said this, Arthur noticed a blue orb descending from the sky. His eyes widen as he felt the same sense of protection that he felt that night he set out to get the cure for Merlin.

"You…?" He whispered incredulously as the orb remained by his side. Adair noticed this and stepped forward acknowledging the orb with fascination and veneration. He turned his head towards him.

"It seems my Lord does care about your people young prince!" Arthur's eyes widen at this and turned towards the orb. He stare at it in amazement as he managed to hind his voice.

"_Emrys?_"

* * *

_Me: I perhaps seems to suck at writing the fight scene but I hope this was ok! And if there's something misspelled please tell me. It's bloody cold right here and my hands tend to seize up._

_For those who want to know what the big protecting spell said here's the translation! : __**"Hear me knights of past. Knights of the ancient law. Hear me knights lost in battle, who's blade did good. I summon thee to my arms aid. Hear me knights, a new cause be given. Protect those who now fight by your laws. Protect them from magic's harm. Come now, follow a new cause, I summon thee." **_

And I just **had** to add the blue orb! It's too good **not** to! Maybe Arthur can realize that Emrys is real and good? Meh… Who knows…

Until next time! Another short chapter but we're almost to the great reveal! I swear!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_Me: Ahhhh! You guys don't know how wonderful it is when I get new reviews! Thank you all for your support! So here's your prize! Two chapters in one day! And maybe later even three! 8D_

_And I hope you aren't too fond of the nice side of Adair. His patience is about to crumble! :D_

_Enjoy! *wispering* And write longer reviews… _

* * *

Arthur watched as the orb floated in front of him in a defensive fashion as Adair got closer. His eyes scanned the area trying to find any sing of Emrys but his smile fell when he discovered no signs of him. He turned his gaze to the orb.

"My Lord, I believe I requested to speak to you in person." As he said this, he expanded his magic to ascertain the meaning of the orb and to try to pinpoint his location. He started feeling the tremendous strain that the protective spell was putting on the young warlock.

"Oh, I see." He said. "Your energy sphere is only to be able to hear what is happening here. I assume you are somewhere in the castle casting your protective shield upon the knights." Arthur turned towards the castle worried about the fact that a sorcerer was inside the castle but immediately felt shame believing Emrys to be a threat. He had just saved the lives of his knights and his after all.

"To maintain a spell like that must require an insurmountable amount of magic. Do not wear yourself any longer my Lord. I will take my leave now and spare those who are under your protective cloak." At this Arthur turned wide eyed at Adair. Why would he show such benevolence when he could take this opportunity to attack the castle?

"But I bid you warning. My patience is wearing thin with each day that passes." Adair said somberly at the orb. "If you don't show yourself to me tomorrow, then I will kill the king with our without your consent." As he said this, the familiar gust of wind began to swirl around him as he disappeared from sight.

Seeing Adair retreating, Merlin finally took off the shields in place. When he did this, his knees trembled from exhaustion. Sighing in relief, he changed the magical composition of the orb to speak to Arthur.

Arthur redirected his gaze upon the approaching orb. Even now as the shield retreated from their bodies, he could still feel the strength and purity of this type of magic. He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a distorted voice coming from the orb.

"_My prince…_" By the way it spoke you couldn't determine if it was male or female, old or young but somehow he knew that whoever spoke was powerful beyond what he has seen before.

"Emrys? I thought you couldn't speak?" Arthur asked perplexed.

"_While Adair __**is**__ powerful he still lacks the proper training…_" As he heard this, Arthur thought the voice sounded troubled, as if it was having difficulty staying focused.

"Are you hurt?" The orb appeared to spike and loose some of it's consistency but immediately got back to it's original form.

"_Do not worry about me sire… just know that you and your father will remain safe… as will everyone in Camelot…_" Hearing this as well as the slight grunts Arthur was humbled and grateful for his help. Wanting to show some form of gratitude he gave the orb a slight bow.

"… Thank you." As he said this, the orb seemed to deflate leaving behind a small trail of mist. Arthur noticed Leon approaching him as he limped. He saw some of his knights beginning to regain consciousness as they began to help those who were hurt.

"What now sire?" Asked Leon as he helped Arthur get back on his feet. The young prince could only stare at the spot were the mist of the orb. A few seconds passed before he turned to stare at him.

"I don't know…"

* * *

Gaius walked as quick as he could, thankful to remember which balcony Merlin was referring to. It has been a few minutes after he finished healing Arthur and the knights and still no sign of Merlin anywhere. His worry quickly turned into panic as he saw Merlin's prone body slumped at the edge. Reaching his side, he was relieved when he found a steady pulse. He lightly slapped the side of his face hoping to wake him up.

"Come on my boy. Wake up." Soon Merlin's eyes started to flutter open. Thanking the Gods, he helped Merlin staying upward.

"Ga-Gaius? What happened? Is Arthur -?" At his anxiousness, Gaius placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He's fine Merlin. They're all fine. Thanks to you." He was proud of Merlin for managing to keep the knights alive but he was also angered with him for pushing himself to much. Merlin took his words to heart and gave him a relieved smile.

"Good." As he said this, he closed his eyes in obvious relief and exhaustion.

"You've use a lot of your power maintaining the spell. You'll be weak for a couple of hours so you're going straight to bed understood?" Merlin didn't want to argue so he only nodded in reply.

"Good. Can you walk?" Feeling the strain in his body and the call of unconsciousness made it hard for him to answer right away but knowing that Gaius couldn't very well take him to his room, he opened his eyes and gave him another nod.

"Yeah… I think so…" As he said this, he leaned on him as the two of them began to walk to their chambers.

* * *

_Me: Muahahahaha! Finally Arthur noticed the goodness in Emrys! ConcernArthur is **concerned**! I hope I got his reaction ok… Anyway! Next up, Arthur confronts Uther and Merlin and Gaius plan for battle!_

_Until next time!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_Me: *twirling* Weee! Thank you everyone! I love each and every one of your comments! It makes it worth it for me to stay up until the wee hours of the morning writing this! *Grins* *falls asleep* _

_Merlin: *blinks* Uhm… I suppose this is the part where she says… enjoy? _

* * *

"We must double our forces!" Uther exclaimed. "This sorcerer must _**not**_ see past today!" As morning arrived Arthur had the duty of reporting yesterday's events. Their defeat caused the older monarch to burst with rage. Arthur stepped closer.

"Sire, the sorcerer managed to incapacitate some of our greatest fighters. There doesn't seem to be a way of defeating him by conventional means." At this, Uther's eyes hardened.

"What do you mean by that?" His tone of voice was low and threatening but Arthur was accustomed to it.

"Yesterday when our knights were down, he was about to kill them when his flame were stopped by a shield." He stated somewhat reluctant of what he was going to say next. "Emrys helped us yesterday. Maybe he can help us def-" He tried to continue but his father stopped him mid sentence.

"Absolutely _**not**_!" Uther's face was livid. He stepped closer to his son feeling betrayed.

"How _**dare**_ you insinuate that we rely of a filthy sorcerer to defend ourselves? Have I taught you _**nothing**_?" He slammed a fist into the table with such force that it vibrated through the halls.

"Those who practice magic know only evil. They despise and seek to destroy goodness wherever they find it!" Arthur shook his head slightly and stepped closer to him.

"But father, this was different. This type of magic felt… innocent!" He couldn't explain it but when he was engulfed with Emrys magic he had felt… safe. He was at peace and he felt he could go against anyone with him by his side.

"Arthur, do not fall into their traps. If indeed this Emrys protected you who is to say that he didn't do it to be able to do it himself? This _**sorcerer**_ will turn on us eventually." He said those words with disdain.

"Sire-" Arthur kept insisting, knowing that they would need Emrys to win but his father send a glare his way.

"_**Enough**_! Leave now and prepare those who are able to fight. Tonight we'll throw anything we have at him and after our victory we'll search every inch of this castle to find _**Emrys**_! You're dismissed." Seeing no other way to approach his father, he bowed before walking towards his chambers. As he walked he kept thinking on the fight that awaited his men tonight.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other end of the castle, Merlin had just woken up and last nights events still remained with him through the day.

"How is the headache right now?" Asked Gaius with a hint of humor in his voice as he sat down for breakfast. Merlin gave him a pained glare as he started munching on some of the bread.

"Well, it went from having a Gryphon claw at the inside of my head to an Afanc pushing against it." At this, Gaius gave a small chuckle before pointing his spoon at Merlin's face.

"Maybe next time you'll be more careful with the limits of your powers? You are still only human." As he said this they fell into comfortable silence. A few minutes passed before Merlin set the loaf of beard down on the table and stared at him solemnly.

"I'm going to have to show myself tonight…" He stated "I'll need to get my staff ready and I'll need to get a cloak from somewhere." Gaius stood from his seat and patted Merlin's shoulder softly.

"Do not worry about the cloak. I have something that I think might be useful for you tonight." Gaius said with a serious tone. The thought of Merlin having to fight such a strong enemy was unnerving but for him to be doing it in front of the entire court of Camelot was enough to drive his blood pressure trough the roof. Merlin saw his worry and tried to give him some form of peace.

"He seems to react to the presence of my magic with respect. Maybe I can convince him to leave Camelot and the king alone." Gaius smiled at his attempt to alleviate his worry but he knew that the chances of that were slim.

"But there's still a chance for him to ignore your request. There is a chance that you'll have to fight…" Gaius face was dejected as he kept thinking that there was a good possibility that Merlin wouldn't return to him after tonight. He felt Merlin's hand on his shoulder as the younger man stare at him with the eyes of someone much wiser than his age.

That was another thing he regretted. All the hardships that Merlin has faced through the years had showed him things that most men would never have to experience in their lives. He has face demons that would make any normal man tremble head one with the strength and courage of a dragon.

All in the name of his destiny.

But most of all, Merlin had sacrificed so much for the sake of his friends and family in Camelot without any thanks or recognition. In the few years that Merlin had been in his care, he has had the privilege of being witness to the hidden wisdom beneath his façade of bumbling idiot. He has seen the man who will become the warlock of legends. Suddenly they heard the door open revealing a fidgety servant looking between the two men.

"The prince has requested Merlin to his chambers immediately." Sensing Merlin's hesitation, Gaius patted his hand gently.

"Go. I'll get everything ready for you." He gave him a knowing look and Merlin replied with a nod. Following the servant outside, a few minutes passed before Gaius settled of to work. There was something special he wanted to give to Merlin for tonight…

* * *

_Arthur: *rolls eyes* Here. __**I'll**__ wake her __**up**__! *picks up pitcher of water* _

_Merlin: *worried* I don't think that's—_

_Arthur: That's right. You don't __**think**__! Now watch and learn. *pours it on me*_

_Me: *shots upwards* *my fist reaches his face and knocks him out* GAHG! *blinks water from eyes* What happened?_

_Merlin: *stares at Arthur* *laughs uncontrolably*_

_Me: *blinks* O-kkk? *to the mob* __**ariacle**__I can't tell you how much I'm enjoying your comments! By far the greatest commander by far! And I got you another helper__**! **__**Imperial Mint**__ could be your… I don't know… Corporal? *shifty eyes* Oh and Thank you fellow 18 year old! I glad you decided to stalk my profile! Always happy to meet new fans! 8D_

_Anyway! Until next time!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_Me: Ok, perhaps some of you don't remember but in the episode "__**The Gates of Avalon**__" Merlin kept the magical staff from Sofia and his father. Ever since then, Merlin has kept the staff in case of an emergency. Those who just saw the new episode managed to see it once again._

_Oh! And __**Imperial Mint**__! Your commanding officer appointed you as __Luitenant Colonel so congratulations! *salutes* Here's your hat! *hands hat*_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

As Merlin arrived at Arthur's chambers, he was thankful that his headache had decreased significantly. He started getting Arthur ready for battle as his thoughts swirled with the possibilities for tonight. Arthur seemed to notice how distracted Merlin seemed to be so he started talking.

"Where were you yesterday?" He asked. Merlin turned to stare at his eyes, not sure how to answer.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked off handedly making Arthur stare at him more intently.

"When the fight ended, I went to get checked out by Gaius and you weren't there. So where _**were**_ you?" Merlin tried to come up with something but anything he could say sounded week in his ears. He turned towards the table to gather Arthur's gauntlets as he tried to veer the conversation elsewhere.

"Didn't I tell you not to do something foolish?" Arthur was surprised at his answer and asked somewhat put off.

"What does _**that**_ got to do with anything?" Merlin pointed at his knee with a gauntlet and gave him a worried glare as he began strapping it down.

"Gaius told me you were hurt. And some of the people who watched the fight saw how you kept daring the Adair to fight. You're luck you got away from there." Arthur's eyes seemed to dimmed for a second.

"Thanks to Emrys…" When Merlin heard him mumble his name, he stopped for a second before finishing his task.

"What was that?" It was obvious that he had let that slip from his mouth but nevertheless Merlin found it surprising. When he heard Arthur thank Emrys in the fight, he nearly had a heart attack. He quickly managed to control the orb once again before breaking into an enormous grin.

"Yesterday Emrys saved me and my knights from Adair's fire blasts." He heard Arthur explain "I owe him my life and that of my knights…" To hide the smile threatening to break in his face, he turned towards the table once again to gather his sword.

"I thought you didn't believe that a sorcerer could help us." Merlin couldn't help but ask. To have Arthur change his views towards a magic user brought excitement and hope to his heart.

"I can change my _**mind**_ can't I?" He heard Arthur mutter in annoyance as he finished preparing him for battle.

"There. You're all set." Merlin utter solemnly. A few minutes passed before Arthur managed to find courage to ask the younger man.

"Merlin…" At this Merlin became attentive at his tone of voice. Arthur's eyes were uncomfortable but decisive, clearly had just taken a decision.

"If I somehow… can't make it back… I want to ask a favor of you." The two of them became immediately uncomfortable.

"Arthur don't-" He wanted to continue but Arthur just had to raised his had to stop him. Arthur turned to stare at him directly to his eyes.

"Find Emrys." He asked. "Find him and sneak him out of the city safely. I owe him that much…" As he said this, he turned towards the window to stare at the courtyard. His father had prepared everything for a siege.

"You'll be fine sire." Merlin stated "If… Emrys saved you yesterday, then he will surely help you tonight." Arthur could only stare at the younger man, amazed at the amount of fate he displayed.

"Merlin-" He tried to talk some sense into him but Merlin was nothing if not stubborn.

"You are going to be fine Arthur. Even if I have to bring you back inside by myself." At this, both men giggled in response, alleviating the tension in the room. Arthur walked towards Merlin and placed a trusting hand on his shoulder. No words needed to be said for both men could see the deep friendship that ran through them. A few seconds passed before Arthur gave him a brief nod.

"Right… I'll see you later Merlin…" As he said this, he walked out of the room to take his place amongst his men. Tonight would decide the fate of the entire kingdom and the life of his father. For them he would protect them with his life. Lost in his own thoughts, he wasn't able to hear his servant uttered words.

"Sooner than you might think, my friend…"

* * *

_Me: Woohooo! Go Merlin!_

_Merlin: Go were? You still haven't figured out how to write the nex- *puts hand over his mouth*_

_Me: *worried* WHAT? NOOoooooOOo! Phssss! I __**totally**__ have next chapter planed out!_

_Mob: *suspicious* *walks foward*_

_Me: *hands up* O—kkkk… So I __**maaayyy **__have a __**slight**__ problem with the beginning… and the middle… and the end… *shifty eyes* So next chapter might be a biiit late…_

_**ariacle**__: *shouting* __**Pitch**__ forks! Get your pitch forks __**riiight here! **__Buy two get your torches __**free**__! *mob starts to grab*_

_Me__: Awww come __**on!**__ I got you guys a __**hat**__! *shows hat*_

_Mob__: *preparing to atack*_

_Me__rlin: *wispering* Perhaps you might want to start working on it?_

_Me__: *nervous* Point taken… *runs*_

_Until next time__!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_Me: *hangs her head in shame* I completely suck at fighting scenes… But I did my best!_

_And by the way! The two get one free thing was a gift! You all are going to use a lot of pitch forks with me around. Especially with the next story I have plan for this!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The sun had finally disappeared, bringing the knights closer to battle. All who were able to fight were armed to the teeth but they knew that it was hopeless. They witnessed the night before the type of power this sorcerer had in his hands that it reminded them of the time when the soul of Cornelius Sigan was released upon Camelot. Even though they knew that some would never see pass tomorrow they were not going to go down without a fight. They would protect their king and their prince until their last breath. Row upon row of Camelot's finest surrounded the castle main entrance making it impossible for anyone to reach it without going trough them first. In front of them stood Arthur, proudly looking upon his men tonight. He prayed that Emrys could provide the same protection as the night before and took out his sword.

Soon enough, the winds began to pick up and a whirlwind formed at the center of the street carrying the figure of Adair. As he began to walk, he stopped a few feet's before the mighty army and gave into a laugh. This increased the dread that already filled their minds.

"My my, look at this!" He stated gleefully as he gestured with his hand to every soldier and knight. "All of this for _**me**_? Why I'm honored!" He gave a mock full bow which made Arthur's blood boil. Raising his sword upwards he yelled at the top of his lungs and everyone followed soon after him crossbows and swords at hand.

Adair smile disappeared as he concentrated his attacks. Within seconds he sent a wave of energy sending the archers flying in all directions. Seconds turned to minutes which turned to hours as the fight continued. Inside the castle Uther couldn't stand it anymore and order his servant to get his armor. He wasn't going to allow this sorcerer to kill more of his men. Amongst the chaos some of the knights watched horrified as their king emerged from the castle, sword at hand, running towards the sorcerer and his son.

As the fight came to an end, countless of bodies were sprawled across the ground. Arthur watched as he saw that some were unconscious and some would never return to their families. He felt his knees hit the floor as Adair started to walk closer. Arthur could only watch in desperation as he didn't seem to be tired at all. Some of the soldiers managed to get close enough to land a graze or two but other than that Adair remained untouched. Somewhere along the fight, he noticed his father along side him cutting the flying projectiles that Adair send their way. But now, his father remained perched right beside him, sword raised and never wavering showing incredible strength. Seeing this, Adair whispered something as he swept the sword right from his father's hand. Closing his eyes in defeat, Arthur tried to stand up to cover his father from any impending blow Adair might plan. Adair just stood a few steps from them, smiling every time as he turned towards the castle muttering the same incantation as the first day.

"_I am waiting my Lord!_" He shouted into their heads "_I have before me the red dragon and his son. Both defenseless against my magic!_" As he said this, he raised his hands as if waiting for any objections to the situation.

"_Show yourself to me if you wish to prolong the king's life!_"

* * *

_Me: Dun Dun DUUUUN! Oh noes! Uther and Arthur are in trouble! Where the Heck is Merlin?_

_Merlin: *shouting* I'm coming! I'm coming!_

_Me: *grining* And to show you that I'm a completely awesome person. I left you all with a shinny cliffie!_

_Until next time! *looks at story* Actually, wait a few seconds…_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_Me: Ha! Gotcha! Did you really think I was going to leave you all with such a mean cliffie? Me thinks not!_

_And I just realized that one of my favorite authors for Merlin fanfiction alerted this story! __**Alleywayqueen **__I love yous! *squeeeeee*_

_Me: *ahem* Sorry… Fangirl moment… carry on…_

* * *

Hearing the explosions outside, Merlin continued to focus some of his magic into the staff. He didn't want a repeat of yesterday's events so he was putting some extra energy into the staff incase he needed an extra boost. As soon as he finished, he heard the door open as Gaius walked towards him with a bundle in his hands. Merlin stood with the staff ready at hand.

"Here you go." Gaius said as he handed him the cloak. As Merlin unraveled the navy fabric, he couldn't help but noticed the intricate embroidery along the edges. His eyes widen as he realized that the patterns were those of the Old Religion, embroider in a lighter shade of blue. As he touched the patterns he could feel the subtle defensive magic in it. Merlin raised his head towards Gaius in surprised.

"Gaius, were did you get this?" He asked curious of how such a fine magical item could've survived the destruction of Uther. Gaius gave him a brief smile as he began to place the cloak around his thin frame.

"When the Great Purge began, I felt it necessary to hide the existence of this cloak." He started explaining "Nimueh had created the cloak in case anyone in the royal household required protection against magic. She never got to hand it to Uther since the matter of Arthur arose but she told me that it was nearly completed." As he said this, he finished strapping the cloak around Merlin and slowly raised the hood to cover his face.

"The cloak itself is unable to protecting any non magical being. However," As he says this, he finished covering as much as he could of Merlin's face to hide his identity. As he stepped back, Merlin began to feel the power of the cloak increase exponentially.

"Its magic can activate and increase according to the amount of magic the wearer has." As Gaius finished explaining, he stepped back to admire his ward. The cloak clung to his frame perfectly covering some of the most distinguish clothing features of the younger man like his tan jacket and his ever present scarf. The hood managed to cover his face to a point when you have to look intently at his face in order to know who it really is. Merlin straightened to his full height as he rested a hand on his staff. He looked every bit as the powerful and mysterious Emrys. Both men turned towards the window as they heard another explosion. Placing a comforting hand on Gaius's shoulder, Merlin gave him a confident smile.

"Thank you Gaius. It's perfect." Gaius smiled and patted the hand in a fatherly gesture. Suddenly he embraced Merlin with all his strength before shoving him towards the door.

"Go. You better not keep Arthur waiting." Giving him a slight nod, Merlin turned around and started opening the door but he hesitated on the handle. Turning towards the man he thought of as a father he leaned forward.

"I'll be back. I promise." With this he stepped outside and began to sprint through the castle corridors. Many of the servants, who were walking by, froze at the site of the cloaked figure carrying an intricate staff that was clearly magic. They all knew that the evil sorcerer was looking for a warlock protecting the realm of Camelot but they never imagined that could be true. After the second day, some of the servants who were present at the war meeting heard the prince state that this 'Emrys' protected the knights from certain death. Whatever he was, most of them found themselves praying for him to protect them once more.

* * *

_Me: *shifty eyes* Ok, so technically the cliffie from the previous chapter remains a cliffie… Did I forget to mention that? *hears pitch forks sharpening* Uhm… would it help that Emrys is going to appear reeeeeally soon? *gets louder* _

_O.0'_

…_Until next time?..._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_Me: *blushing and giggling* Thank you everyone for your comments! I can't believe the amount of reviews! *giggles some more*_

_A big thank you and a bow to __**Allons-y allonso .**__for her review! I'm honored that you think this could compete with those of the writers at BBC. I'll try my best to make you proud!_

_To __**alleywayqueen**__all I can do is give you a gigantic virtual hug! Thank you for your words and I would __**love **__if you could mention me in the __**"**__**Crystal Cave**__**"! **__I've actually wanted to draw some fanart of it! *she asked subtlety* *shifty eyes*_

_And as mob commander I'm directing this to __**ariacle**__but it goes for everyone. COME ON! You knew I was going to get eviler as we got closer to the big fight! I actually think I warned you! And don't worry! For the big confrontation I plan to take my sweet time! *giggle* And thank you to __**jayley**__for the criticism! What you said could make the fight scene more believable. _

_And last but certainly not the least! A big shout out to __**AOA**__**! **__I didn't even realize I updated as fast as you said! Big hug for you!_

_And a __**big**__ hug to everyone who is reading! Enjoy! _

* * *

As Arthur hoped to feel the familiar magic somewhere around him protecting him and his father, he was met with silence and an eerie feeling along his spine. Closing his eyes he hung his head, overpowered by the disappointment towards Emrys. He had promised that he would protect Camelot as a whole but he guessed that the events from the night before were too much for him. He refused to think he lied to him. Something in his magic was familiar and soothing, it was fierce and loyal. Arthur raised his head towards his father to give him a sorrowful look. He had failed to protect his king and his father. He had failed in his duty. Uther saw this and gave him a look of understanding and melancholy. He was unable to protect his only son and his heart broke at the thought of it. He failed to protect his wife and he failed to protect his son. A couple of minutes passed before they heard Adair exclaimed in his normal voice.

"It appears that Lord Emrys has decided to abandon his precious king." His voice was condescending and gleeful. Finally he was going to be able to avenge his camp. Finally he was going to put a stop to the countless murders that this monster has ordered. He turned back to the Pendragon's as he gave them a slight shrug.

"Shame. I had hoped to kill you along with him Uther Pendragon, but if he refuses to show himself, then…" As he said this, his eyes began to shine gold as he raised his hand towards Uther. Seeing what was about to happen, Arthur managed to scrap a few ounces of his strength to stand up. Uther tried to stop him but his aged body was completely exhausted after a fight like the one before.

"No!" As he said this, he started running towards Adair, who seeing Arthur's desperate attempt to save his father just rolled his eyes at him. Turning his stretched hands towards his sword he whispered.

"_Troi at rhwd!_" Arthur stopped as his sword began to crumble and wither with rust and age. Soon, the only thing that was left was the hilt of the sword.

"Your weapons are no match for my magic young prince. I would've thought that was apparent by now." Arthur could only stare at him with wrath and indignation as he stood proudly between his father and Adair. If he was going to die then he would gladly do so for his father.

"I will not stand by and watch as you killed my _**father**_!" He stated forcefully, his voice echoing in the streets. Hearing this, Adair's temper became erratic once again. How dare he protect the man who had murdered hundreds of innocents? But seeing his determination in his eyes he knew that he would never be able of striking Uther without him in the way. He promised Emrys to spare the young prince but his insubordination and his refusal to relent was too much.

"Nor will _**I**_ as you _**kill**_ more of my _**kin**_!" As he said this, he raised his hand towards them once again, this time not sparing Arthurs body and began to chant. Seeing his eyes shine once again, Arthur felt his energy leave him as he fell to his knees. He felt his father's hand on his shoulder as he supported each other upward. Giving each other a brief glance they saw the sorrowful and dejected look on their faces as they met their end. Turning back towards Adair, the closed their eyes at the same time.

"_Tanau o Avalon, galwaf i ti fwrw eich barn ar-_" Before he could continue, they heard a voice call out from the shadows, resonating of power.

"_**Gwthio grym!**_" At this, both Pendragon's open their eyes to see Adair's body fly through the air and collide with the stone wall of the castle.

"Who did that?" Arthur turned were the voice came from as he saw a dark figure emerging from the shadows. He wore a navy cloak with intricate patterns which he never seen before, a hand was grasped firmly upon a staff. Arthur notice that the jewel at the end was glowing slightly as it pulsated with power. His other hand was stretched forward were Adair used to be as Arthur's eyes fell to his face. The hood cover almost every inch of it and the darkness in the court yard hid almost every feature except one. Below the hood he could see his eyes glowing a mystifying shade of gold. As he lowered his hand and he began to walk towards them Arthur could feel the familiar magic coming from the man. Arthur shook away from his fathers' embrace and took a step forward at the figure and all he could think was one name.

"_Emrys…"_

* * *

_Me: Ok, I might be going a bit overboard with Arthur but… Oh who cares! I like him! *clings*_

_For those who want to know the spells!: _

_**Troi at rhwd**_ : _Turn to rust_

_**Tanau o Avalon, galwaf i ti fwrw eich barn ar-**_ :_ Fires of Avalon, I call to thee to cast your judgment upon- _

_**Gwthio grym**__! : Crushing force_

_Until next time!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_Me: Oh come on! I told you I am evil personified when dealing with cliffies! I WARNED YOU! Warned you I say!_

_I hope I got this fight at least better than the last one… *shifty eyes* Enjoy?_

* * *

When he tried to get closer he felt his father pull him back.

"Arthur stand back!" Uther said as he looked at the hooded figure with disdain.

"He's probably here to join the other sorcerer to kill us both." Arthur was surprised that he was so driven by his hate that he was unable to see what just happened.

"Then why did he stop Adair from killing us both?" Uther appraised his son with incredulity at being asked such a question and was about to retort when they saw the hooded figure approached them. Merlin thought it would be best to show some subservience towards them sow he gave them a slight bow making both their eyes widen in surprise. Suddenly, they heard Adair speak

"Ahhh! Lord Emrys!" He started saying "You've joined us at last! I was afraid that I would never get the honor of meeting you in person!" Merlin saw the pure delight Adair seemed to be having at the thought of killing Uther and Arthur. He didn't seem to care of everyone he just killed. Merlin wasn't easily angered but being witness to his destruction was enough to make his blood boil. He turned towards Adair and spoke with the same voice as the time he confronted Nimueh and Sigan while adding some of his magic to hide his true voice.

"Leave now and I swear to spare your life." Arthur heard the same voice as the night before. It was etched with such fervor and power that he was surprised that he was giving a choice to him. He deserved to die for all that he had done. Apparently Adair was amused by his words.

"Spare my life?" He asked mockingly "You better be careful young warlock. You have yet to see the full extend of my powers." Merlin knew this to be true but he also knew that Adair didn't understand his own powers. Merlin began to step farther from the royals as the two sorcerers faced each other.

"Do not confuse kindness with weakness." Merlin stated "You have abused the powers given to you and you've destroyed and killed many within my care. You should leave now before I decide to change my mind." Hearing this Adair's anger burst out and forcefully pointed towards them.

"_**Why**_ do you protect them when they both have kill hundreds of our kin?" He wanted to understand. How could someone as powerful as him be willing to protect them against any magical threat when all they've done is cause pain and destruction to everyone of their kind? Merlin simply decided to ignore his outburst and try a different approach.

"You've said you've heard of the prophecy?" At this, both Pendragon's ears perked up, wanting to know more. When Adair nodded in response, Merlin gestured towards Arthur.

"It falls to me to protect the prince from any harm. And as such, I have made it my mission to protect the royal family and those who reside within their kingdom." Adair could hear his determination in his voice. He knew that he could not convince him by vengeance so perhaps if he appealed with his destiny there might be a chance. He stepped forward stretching a hand towards him

"Then allow me to clear the path for you to bring back magic to the people. Let me kill these two in your name!" He had hoped the stroke of his ego could help in withering his resolve and Arthur was scared that Emrys would give into it. But Merlin could only shake his head in response.

"I would be no better than Uther if I allow you to kill him out of revenge. And my destiny would be lost if Arthur is killed, for magic will only be able to return to this kingdom when Arthur deems it so." Uther scoffed as he heard that his son would return magic to his kingdom but Arthur remained transfixed in Emrys. Emrys spoke with confidence and fervor, no doubt fully believing his words. Adair was surprised at this but he continued to insist, hoping that Emrys could give into his words.

"You stay hidden even now because you know they would kill you if they knew your face!" Merlin blinked at this as if he hadn't even considered it. Arthur's eyes widen thinking that with the threat of death hanging over his shoulders Emrys would surely turn on them and he tried to convey that it wasn't true for him in his stare. Merlin turned towards Arthur and Uther and stare at them for a few seconds before he came to a realization. He couldn't help but smile as he turned towards Adair.

"It does not matter." He started saying "A good friend of mine explained to me the real reasons behind the Great Purge. I now understand Uther's hatred of our kind to the point were I mourn his loss along with him." Hearing this, Uther's eyes widen beyond belief. Arthur turned to look at his father confused at his reaction. Seeing Uther's reaction, Merlin was sorry to have reminded him of his most sorrowful time. He turned towards Adair with his eyes blazing gold.

"And it is people like _**you**_ who further _**fuel**_ his beliefs and his hatred towards us!" He struck his staff to the ground for emphasis as the sound echoed ominously. "_**You**_ who make it difficult for me to approach the prince and _**speak**_ of our ways!" Adair had enough of his insolence.

"They are _**Pendragon's**_!" He screamed. "Neither of them can be persuaded out of their beliefs!" He had seen the same hatred in their eyes, mirroring each other and he saw the future for Camelot. Arthur would no doubt continue the work his father has done against magic and those who use it. Merlin could only look at him with pity.

"That's were you are wrong. While Uther's mind cannot be changed, Arthur's can." He turned to give Arthur a slight nod as he turned his head back towards Adair.

"In time he will be able to understand that magic is no more evil than the many swords his knights wield. They choose to wield them proudly and honorably in order to protect their king and his people and magic is no different." As he said this, he gestured at him with a barely conceived anger. "Those who wield it against innocents and the weak seeking only power and vengeance are to blame for tainting their magic. There are also those who abuse it to bend the world to their beliefs and do not know the repercussions against it. Because of them, people like Uther started the Great Purge! In time, Arthur will learn…" Both Arthur and Uther were speechless as they heard Emrys talk. Arthur had witness how far magic could take evil but he had also seen the ways magic could be used for good. He had begun to understand the concept that Emrys spoke of and he was surprised to agree with him. Adair could only stare at Emrys in disbelieve.

"Do you truly believe that?" He asked perplexed at the incredible devotion Emrys shows towards Arthur. He didn't need to wait long before Emrys nodded in reply.

"I do." Adair's face contorted into fury at the vehemence in Emrys voice. Merlin saw his stance change as he screamed.

"Then you're an even bigger fool than I thought Emrys!" Closing his eyes in defeat, Merlin knew what was about to happen. Raising his head towards Adair he asked dejectedly.

"So I take it you still refuse to leave peacefully?" Adair chose to respond by shouting the all familiar ancient words.

"_Malu grym!_" As he said this, Merlin's eyes shone brightly as he slowed down the fast approaching energy blast. He rolled over to the side as the blast impacted the nearby wall, reducing it to rubble. Merlin turned to stare at him dejectedly as he placed himself in a fighting stance.

"Then I am truly sorry." As he said this Adair raised his hand towards the discarded wood and snapped another spell. The shards of wood began to float around him as he instantly flicked his hand towards him. The shards were thrown at an incredible speed forcing Merlin to slow down time once again. Even thought it was one of his most instinctual magic, Merlin could still feel the strain from using so much.

As Merlin continued to dodge the projectiles while trying to get closer to Adair, he took this as an opportunity to send of another blast. Avoiding the last of the projectiles, Merlin managed to catch the blast coming his way and immediately rolled to the ground. Arthur and his father could only watch as both sorcerers continued to display their incredible power. Emrys at one point started sending some of his blast through his staff as he kept avoiding the oncoming attack from Adair. Arthur noticed that while Adair seemed to display the more devastating power out of the two, it was too wild and wasteful. Emrys blasts were more subtle but no less deadly for wherever his blast landed, it usually took a chunk of the ground. Arthur also noticed that he was being careful as to not strike against some of the unconscious bodies in the ground or those who had begun to stand up. Emrys told him that he would see to it that he, his father and the rest of Camelot would remain safe and he felt incredibly grateful and humbled to see Emrys restrain himself in order to do just that.

Soon Adair called upon some of the arrows that lay in the floor and threw them right at Emrys which instinctually deflected. Because he didn't look were they were headed Merlin watched in horror as the arrows flew towards Sir Leon and a couple more knights. Immediately he stretched out a hand towards the shields in the ground and placed them in front of them, catching every arrow that was about to impaled them. They looked at him in surprised as Adair took this opportunity to send another blast towards him.

Arthur saw that Emrys was so distracted as he held the shield in place that he didn't noticed Adair's intention. Arthur immediately tried to step forward as his father held him in place. Hoping that Emrys would notice in time he shouted.

"Emrys look out!" Merlin turned to look at Arthur worried that something had happened to him when he saw the energy blast coming right at him. He tried to dodge in time but unfortunately the blast struck his sides which send him flying to the wall. Before his body collided with the wall, he felt his magic pool around him to protect him as much as it could.

"Gahg!" he spluttered as his magic to conceal his voice was gone. As he tried to stand up he could feel a couple of his ribs were probably broken but it could've been worse. If Arthur didn't warned him when he did and if his magic hadn't protected him he would most likely be dead. He leaned onto his staff as he made his way from the ruble around him hugging his chest. Adair was impressed that he managed to survive but he had just found a way to defeat him. Grinning malevolently he began to clap mockingly.

"I'll admit you are strong…" Merlin glared at him from behind his cloak, knowing he couldn't talk until he can restore his voice spell. "Stronger than I ever expected! But for the power you have…" A sense of dread filled him as he heard his next words "You do have one _**fatal **_weakness!" As he said this, Adair turned towards Arthur and his father and began to gather energy in his outstretched hand.

"_Andwyol tân curse nhw i gyd!_" Merlin watched in horror as he saw a great ball of fire flying directly to Arthur. Both father and son could only watch in horror as the fire ball got closer to them. In a vain attempt to protect his son, Uther immediately placed his body in front of him and embrace him as much as he could. Both father and son closed their eyes as they felt the heat singing their bodies, both waiting for their end.

* * *

_Merlin: *surprised* Wow. This is the longest chapter you've written so far!_

_Me: *proud* I know! *to the mob* SEE! I can be good!_

_Arthur: *thoughtful* You know, we could use someone like this Emrys person. He could prove very useful in the future don't you think Merlin? *Merlin stares at him with a slight twitch*_

_Merlin: *sighs and turns to me* And why do I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen next?_

_Me: *shifty eyes* Noooo reasoooon!..._

_Until next time!_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_Me: I love you guys! I really really do! And I want your opinion on something. My parents are seeing the amount of comments and positive feedback that I am getting from all my stories and they are starting to worry that someone might try to steal their basic concept and pass them as their own. They want me to copyright them just in case and they want me to try to write a short story to publish._

_Now I love them to death and I appreciate their concern but I think they might be going overboard…_

_In any case, I have an idea for the short story which I can use as a test drive for my manga idea. What do you guys think? Am I mad for trying this?_

_*reads comments*_

_Gahg! Soooo many comments! It's 1:45am here so I'll have to summarize this!_

_Hey! Where's the love people! You all have milk and cookies at your mob meetings! (No. Really. You do! One of you said so!) Just be patient for the next chapter! You know it's coming soon!_

_And I see so many new readers! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! *cross fingers* (Oh Gods please don't join the mob!)_

_And some people asked if the dragon would make an appearance… I think he might…_

_Enjoy! Oh! And I put a little something for the Doctor! You'll know what it is!_

* * *

"No!" As Merlin screamed, the magic stored on his staff transferred immediately, giving him enough of a boost to slow down time. Frighten at the small hold he had on this ability he knew there was only one way to protect them on time. With adrenalin surging through his body, Merlin found himself running as fast as he could towards them. Thankfully, he manage to reach the just in time to bear the brunt of the fire blast as he stretched both arms to protect the royals. As the fire blast impacted with his chest, Merlin felt his skin singing and burning as the magic in his cloak tried desperately to alleviate the damage. A scream tore up from his throat as the pain became unbearable.

Both Pendragon's were surprised when they heard the scream not only to the fact that they were both still unharmed and safe. They were surrounded by putrid smoke as they smelled the all too familiar scent of burnt flesh. Adair could only smirk at the display and whispered a spell.

"_Gwynt ysgafn…_" A slight wind started to pick up around them clearing the dust from the air. As the air starts to clear the scene, the knights were relieved to see their king and prince safe and sound but they were also worried about Emrys who was standing in front of them with his hands stretched out revealing a large bleeding burn on his chest. He shielded them from the fire blast with his own body regardless of his previous injuries. They were all staring at him in awe and they were all grateful of his actions. This man showed the courage of a true knight and even if he used magic they couldn't believe him to be evil.

Merlin felt the wind starting to pick up and he immediately knew what Adair was planning on doing. Closing his eyes and embracing one of his hands upon the wound he started to feel the hood of his cloak fall backwards revealing his face for all to see. Some of the knights who knew him immediately gasped as they recognized him as Arthur's servant. Merlin opened his eyes and began to turn towards the two figures behind him. Their eyes widen as they saw who it was. Uther remembered him as the young servant boy that had saved his son life from time to time as well as talking Arthur out of killing him many weeks ago. He felt repulsed to the fact that he once called him an ally against magic. Oh how he must've laughed at him for being so foolish! Once this was all over he would make sure that he was killed.

"No… it can't be…" Arthur on the other hand was hurt. He had known Merlin for almost two years and he considered him to be his closest friend but Merlin had lied. He was a sorcerer. He could use magic. If he didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth then what else could he have lied about? Angered swelled up inside of him as he remembered earlier today to find Emrys and get him safely away from here. He must think that he was an idiot.

"_**Merlin?**_" He shouted in disbelieve, some of his anger evident in his voice. Hearing his tone, Merlin's eyes turned sad and dejected as he heard the pain in Arthur's voice. He tried to alleviate the situation with a joke, hoping to remind him that he was still him.

"Told you… you were going to need me…" As he said this, his legs decided to give in and he started to fall to the ground. Arthur immediately saw this and his instincts kicked in. He quickly grabbed a hold of Merlin to stop him from falling,

"Woah. Careful!" As he said this, he noticed the bleeding wound on his chest. His anger evaporated at the sight of him hurt as he helped him stay upright. Suddenly Adair's voice echoed through the field.

"I had hoped that it didn't have to come to this… I had hoped to make you see reason!" He said with a slight hint of sadness "Just step aside and let me end their lives. Let me avenge all the suffering of our kin once and for all!" He still hoped not to have to kill Emrys but he would do it if there was absolutely no other choice. Arthur felt Merlin's frame tense at his words and he thought that he had reached his limits with his powers. But Merlin only stared directly at Adair and spoke strongly as he shook his head.

"I already told you." Merlin stated "It is my _**destiny **_to protect and serve Arthur. My power is his to command and _**only**_ him." Adair closed his eyes at this, hoping that Avalon would forgive him for what he was about to do. He raised his hand towards Emrys as his eyes glowed gold.

"Then so be it!" He screamed as he shouted the spell. "_Malu grym!_" Merlin reacted quickly at this and pushed Arthur behind him as he stretched his hand in front of him.

"_Diogelu!_" Arthur could only stare as he saw the usual cerulean eyes of Merlin's turn into a golden fire. Blast after blast came as Adair kept striking at the shield. Merlin knew he needed to get them both to safety before he could end this. He turned his head towards the king.

"Your grace. Please take Arthur and find some shelter." He said painfully as he kept the shield up. Hearing this, Arthur turned to stare at him insulted.

"I am _**not**_ leaving you alon-" He tried to continued but another blast to the shield snapped Merlin into action.

"Arthur _**please**_!" He pleaded "The shield won't last for much longer. You two need to get out of here. _**Now**_!" Merlin watched hopelessly as Arthur refused to move from his spot. Uther could only stare at the sorcerers' confused at his behavior but he could see that actual want for him to get Arthur to a safe place. Uther walked up to Arthur and grabbed his forearm.

"Let's go Arthur." He said as he began to pull them away from the battle field. Arthur tried to resist but seeing the look of plead that Merlin gave him he let his father drag him away. Merlin gave him a slight smile and a nod.

"Don't worry." He said "It's about time that I end this." Arthur gave him a nod in reply as he quickly fell into step with his father. Leaning on his staff, the hand holding his ribs fell to his side. Adair looked upon him with mirth at the display of bravery. He had stopped the onslaught of attacks and immediately he sees Emrys's shield fall apart.

"Be reasonable Lord Emrys. You are hurt and in no condition to fight. You are still too young to ever hope to defeat me." Hearing this was enough. He began to gather all his magic and concentrate it on his staff, making it glow a vibrant blue.

"That's were you are wrong…" As he says this, his eyes turned the strongest shade of gold you've ever seen. Adair took a step back as he felt the insurmountable amount of power building inside of Emrys. Merlin briefly stared where each knight was located and he knew he had to protect them.

"_Ddaear, cynnydd a diogelu!_" As he said this, he struck his staff to the ground immediately making it tremble. Soon, each knight saw a stone wall rise up from the ground in front of them. Adair saw this surprised and was about to attack but Emrys eyes turned to him immediately and raised a hand towards him. Never hearing a spell, he felt his body go numb as it went up into the air. Merlin began to approach him slowly as he kept his gaze upon him.

"I have faced countless magical creatures sent to destroy this kingdom. I am the one who bargain his life in exchange for Arthur's. I am the one who struck down Nimueh. I am the one who force the soul of _Cornelius Sigan_back into his prison. I am the one killed Tauran and countless assassins." With each word he hears him utter he starts to see the man of the prophecy. He sees the incredibly horrifying power his thin frame possessed. He could see the eyes that had see far too much. He had heard the wisdom of his words as he protected his destiny religiously. He had just seen the man he was facing for the first time and he was a fool for ever thinking he could out think the great Emrys.

"I've warned you time after time but you refused to listen." As he said this, Merlin could only feel sadness towards the man. He had lost his entire camp to Uther's sorrow and he pitied him for it.

"Now I'm sorry. I am so sorry. But I can't allow you to continue on with your quest." As he said this, he raised his eyes to the sky as the day he defeated Nimueh and called upon the lightning once again. His eyes shone bright as he raised his staff. Lightning struck down from the heavens and went into the crystals in the staff. Merlin lowered it and aimed towards Adair's chest.

"_Mellt, streic i lawr!_" As he said this, a powerful blast of pure energy shot from the staff and struck right were his heart should've been. With his mouth opened in pain, Merlin knew that death was almost instantaneous. He lowered his body gently into the ground and he willed his cloak to cover the gaping hole in his body.

The court yard was eerie silent after having seen such a powerful display of magic. Merlin turned towards the stone walls and raised his hand towards them as his eyes shone once again.

"_Dychwelyd i'r ddaear..._" As he said this, the walls returned back into the ground revealing the knights unharmed by the electricity and he sighed in relief. Merlin turned around and started walking towards where the king and his prince had gone. Seeing the shocked face of his friend stare at him with a blank look he immediately tried to talk to him.

"Arthur…" As he said this, his legs buckled and he fell to the floor. Leaning heavily on his staff, he started to feel the effects of the fire blast on his chest. He closed his eyes in pain as he tried to maintain the pain levels to a minimum but they immediately snapped open when he heard Uther's voice in the background.

"Guards, arrest him!"

* * *

_Mob: *shouting* Oh no! Merlin RUN!_

_Me: *grinning* Don't worry! Merlin may have protected Uther but he isn't going to just let him kill him! And Arthur isn't going to just let his father do that! They're a team! *twitch*_

_Me: *twiching* 14 chapters in 8 days! It's a new record! *twitch twitch*_

_Merlin: *worried* Perhaps you should sleep?_

_Me: *blinks* Sleep? What is this __**sleep**__ you speak of? *twitch*_

_Merlin: *backs away slowly* Never mind. Carry on!_

_Me: *grinning and eye twitch* Until next time!_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_Mob Leader: *shouting* Stand down! *mob lowers pitch forks*_

_Me: *relieved* Thank you! I have nothing clever to say but a big thanks to those who commented on the copywright thing! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Guards, arrest him!" Uther's voice echoed menacingly through the court yard. Those who were able to move hesitated briefly, not wanting to follow their orders but the look of pure rage on their king snapped them into action. Knights and soldiers alike picked up some of the weapons discarded on the floor and started to make their way towards the fallen man. Merlin saw this and whispered under his breath.

"_Fferra acha 'r brycha…_" As the words left his mouth, the knights and soldiers felt a shiver run into their spine freezing them in their spots. Their eyes widen in surprised as their bodies refused to cooperated with them. But unlike the spell Adair had used on them before, Merlin's seemed to only numb their bodies. And whereas Adair's magic was cold and painful, Merlin's was warm and gentle. Uther saw his men were unable to move and immediately turned towards the younger man.

"What's happening? What have you done to my men?" He screamed enraged at his inability to do anything. Merlin raised his head towards him and gave him a careful nod.

"They're unharmed. I just froze them in their tracks." Unable to speak from all the anger inside of him, Uther was fuming in silence. Merlin took this opportunity to regain his footing and stand up.

"I understand the need for my arrest your grace but I will _**not**_ allow for you to pass judgment on me without hearing me first!" His tone of voice was commanding and authoritative surprising everyone including himself. He turned towards Arthur and tried a more gentle tone.

"Arthur…" Hearing his name spoken so gently, Arthur gave his full attention to his pleading friend.

"I ask you to listen to me just this once. Let me explain myself to you. Let me show you who I really am." Merlin said desperately trying to convince Arthur to hear his explanation. He turned towards Uther and gave him a slight nod.

"I won't hear Uther's judgment in this because I _**know**_ what he wants. If he throws me in the dungeon and sentence me to death, I will just simply escape and remain in the shadows until you need me again. But…" As he said this, he turned towards Arthur with dejection and calmness in his face.

"If _**you **_decide to sentence me to death…" He said solemnly "Then I will obey your orders and summit to the court. You have my word." At this, he gave Arthur a nod and bowed as much as he could. Arthur could only stare at him with wide eyes at the meaning of his words. He was hurt to know he was lying to him all this time and the betrayal of it cut deep inside of him. But Merlin was putting his life in his hands. He is willing to obey whatever punishment he saw fit. All he wanted was to be heard. A few seconds passed before he stepped forward.

"Unfreeze them…" Arthur's voice was hollowed and hurt and Merlin couldn't blame him. Still bowed, he released the knights from the spell and waited for them to take him away.

"Seize him at once. Bind his mouth s-" As Uther smiled thinking he was finally going to kill the sorcerer; he was stunned when his son interrupted him.

"No…" As Arthur said this, the knights immediately stopped in their tracks. Uther turned towards his son in disbelieve. Merlin's head snapped forward as he heard this, hope swelling in his body.

"Excuse me?" Ignoring his father, Arthur stepped a few steps forward standing in front of Merlin.

"You're still bleeding…" He mumbled. He turned towards the group of knights and gestured to Sir Kay and Sir Leon to approach them. "…..Take him to Gaius to be treated and stand guard at the door. _**No**_ _**one**_ is to come near him until I get there." Nodding in reply, both knights helped the young warlock up mindful of his injuries as they helped carry him inside. Arthur kept his gaze were Merlin's blood began to pool on the floor. Somewhere behind him he heard his father's angry words.

"Arthur, _**what**_ are you _**doi-**_" Uther stopped when Arthur turned to look at him with a look of dejection and anger.

"You've _**seen**_ what kind of power he holds. He could very well bring Camelot to its knees if he so wished but instead he has remained faithfully by my side for all this time as my _**servant!**_" He began to step forward "Now you tell me, what kind of evil warlock would remain in such a lowly position only to then protect the very people who would kill him in sight?" Uther could only stare in shock as his son addressed him in such a manner. Knowing he had stepped over the line, Arthur spoke with a respectful tone.

"Father, you and I both know that there is something else happening here that runs much deeper than what we know. Camelot has been attacked by many magical creatures which could not have been slain without the help of magic and something tells me that Merlin had something to do with that." Arthur had started to connect all the instances were he though luck helped them escape their numerous close calls. All those times Merlin must've intervened.

"He has requested for a chance to explain himself and his reasons for studying magic and I intend to make it so." He said determinably and Uther couldn't find voice to stop him. "And if I believe him and his actions to be a threat to Camelot," Arthur said as he lied to his father. "Then I will deal with it immediately." As he said this, he hoped his father fell for it. He wasn't going to let any harm come to Merlin. But he needed answers and he was going to get them one way or the other.

* * *

_Me: *falls to the ground* Nighty night. Maybe the next chapter will be a tad late… *shifty eyes* Depends on how much sleep I get to catch up._

_Until next time!_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_Me: Hey guys! I am 'somewhat' rested and I'm ready to write!_

_To __**tkdprincess96**__all I can say is that I actually have the rest of the story planned out… I just need to finish writing it on my computer! ^^'_

_I can't believe how good of a response I am getting for this story! Thank you all so much for your support! _

_Merlin: *hysteric* How could you people sit back when I'm about to get killed! Arthur is going to bloody kill me! *runs around to hide*_

_Me: *freaking out* Ahhhh! I'm out of Pepsi and pixy sticks! The world is about to end! *runs wildly*_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

"Set him down over there." Gaius ordered both knights as they obeyed without a thought. They helped Merlin walk towards the table as he sat hissing with the pain. Merlin was surprised at the care the knights took at helping him through the castle.

As they walked through the halls, Merlin noticed that people jumped out of their way when they passed through. Everyone was looking at him with wide eyes and fear was evident in their feature. At one point he saw the Lady Morgana giving him a look of sorrow and Gwen was trying not to run at his side. Merlin was resigned at their fear and tried to avoid eye contact with any more people. Once they got to the infirmary, Gaius looked at him wide eyed and sorrow quickly took over his feature. Seeing the others in the room looking at Merlin in fear, Gaius told the knights to take him to their chambers. Along the way, Gaius managed to give him a dejected look, knowing full well the delicacy of the situation. Once they arrived at their chambers, Gaius immediately set off to find the right tools as his worry quickly turned into anger.

"Gaius…" Seeing his uncle turn around he wished he never got his attention. His eyes were alight with concern and ire towards his ward. As he walked over another table he started talking.

"Honestly! I tell you _**not**_ to do anything foolish and you do _**exactly**_ that!" Hearing this Merlin tried to defend himself for the lecture.

"But I-!" He tried to continued but Gaius kept on talking.

"I swear you do this _**just**_ to aggravate me _**all**_ the more! One of these days you won't be so luck as to…" The knights were watching at the scene amazed and a bit amused seeing the all mighty powerful warlock get chewed up by his guardian.

"Gaius-" But once again Gaius raised his voice.

"…_**Survive**_! YOU COULD'VE BLOODY WELL DIED DOWN THERE!" At this, he slammed the basket full of wrappings and tonics in the table. Merlin's life was hanging by a tread and

"Gaius!" At this, Gaius turned to look at his ward. "I couldn't raise a shield to protect them in time! I did what was necessary!" Merlin tried to explain to him desperately. Seeing this, Gaius managed to calm somewhat and started to prepare the tonics.

"I know you did. And I am proud of you. But could you please not put yourself in danger like that?" At this, Gaius gave him a slight smile and Merlin returned it wholeheartedly. Smelling the concoction he was making Merlin shrugged sideways protecting his chest.

"But I'm ok. Really." Gaius rolled his eyes at this.

"I'll be the judge of that!" As he said this, he took of the cloak and ripped of the tunic, seeing it was damaged beyond repair. As he saw the damaged inflicted on the younger man, he just sighed and he began the slow process of cleaning the wound. The knights were curious about the extent of his injuries and they were shocked at what they saw. Merlin's chest was raw and bloodied after the earlier attack but they also saw much older wounds all around. Scars and burn mask could be seen across his body as proof of all he's been through to protect Camelot. Merlin saw them looking at him and he felt it appropriate to apologize.

"I am sorry." When they heard this, both Kay and Leon were confused at his statement.

"What for?" Leon asked the young warlock. Merlin's hung his head in shame.

"I've lied to you and everyone else all this time and for that I sincerely apologize. You are all men of honor and integrity and you didn't deserve that." They were surprised to hear him apologize to them and even more so that he feels the need to do so. Leon stepped forward as he regarded him with wonder. Nobody would ever expect the magical power this boy posses judging by his look. Leon had seen him every day right beside their prince ready to give a witty retort and a great smiled permanent on his face. No one would imagine the incredible wisdom he witness tonight could come from this unassuming child.

"Merlin…" He started saying. "You just faced down with an incredibly powerful sorcerer who wanted to kill our king. A king that for the last 20 years has killed hundreds of your kind." Merlin's head snapped at this. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Yet you still protected him as well as Prince Arthur and the rest of the knights." Leon knew that Merlin would never use his magic for evil. He had felt his power the night before and all he could feel was goodness and warmth. Besides, Merlin didn't have an ounce of evil in his body. There were ducks with more evil than him. Leon stared at him with fond recognition and appreciation.

"You could've let him kill the king and your life would've been much safer. But instead, you faced him head on and even when your identity was revealed, your loyalty never waivered for even a second. You threw yourself in front of the fire blast and you used your body to protect the royal family." As Gaius finished wrapping up Merlin's chest with bandages he was smiling internally. Merlin was finally being appreciated for all he has done and he couldn't be more proud. Merlin watched with wide eyes as he processed the knight's words.

"You've shown the courage of a true knight of Camelot. And magic or not, you have the loyalty of myself and most of the knights in the court." Merlin saw Sir Kay giving him a slight nod and a brief smile and it was all he could do to keep the sting in his eyes from spilling. To know they didn't hate him for his magic and thanked him for his deeds made his heart soar. He gave both and appreciative look as Gaius began to put away his tools.

"Thank you." He said gruffly as his face split into his trademark grin. A couple of minutes passed before the door opened revealing a solemn Arthur. Both knights gave a brief bow.

"Sire…" Leon acknowledged him as he noticed Arthur's eyes never left Merlin's.

"Leave us." Arthur ordered everyone in the room. Gaius looked like he was about to protest but Merlin placed a hand on his forearm and gave him a pointed look. Gaius nodded and stepped down as he followed the knights outside. Closing the door, Gaius made up his mind and began to walk towards a familiar balcony. There was someone he needed to talk to…

* * *

_Me: *giggles* You probably though you were going to read Arthur's and Merlin's conversation today huh? Well tuff! I saw this as a great opportunity to expand on Gaius and Sir Leon's characters. But we're good right? *sees mob approaching* Oh come on! I thought we were good! *runs away*_

_Until next time!_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_Me: *pants* Ok… I got more Pepsi! But I may have bad news… I may start with my college work this Monday so the updates might not be as fast as they've been. But on the other hand! We are almost at the end so there's no need to kill! *nervous* Right?_

_*Shifty eyes* Go __**cooking-ninja18**__**! **__*distraction FTW* *runs away*_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Leave us." As he said this the other began to vacate the chambers. Arthur's eyes never left the thin frame in front of him. He noticed some of the old scars along his body as well as the tick bandages wrapped around his chest with concern. His raven hair was sticking out in odd places making him appear younger than he was. As Arthur approached him, Merlin didn't even bat an eye at the anger he seemed to be restraining. Merlin was resigned to Arthur's judgment of his actions and was ready to obey his command.

"Why did you learn magic?" He had been expecting that question for so long but the answer was not as simple as that. He watched as Arthur crossed his arms waiting for him to answer.

"I didn't learn magic Arthur…" Merlin said "At least not at first…" At this Arthur was about to shout at him for lying. Of course he had to have learned magic somewhere! But Merlin seemed to noticed this and quickly began to explain.

"I was born _**with**_ magic." As he said this, Arthur's eyes wrinkled in disbelieve. "I could move things with my mind long before I could even speak. I'm just… magic. I couldn't choose to be a warlock anymore than you could choose to be a prince." Arthur could hear the sincerity on Merlin's voice. He was telling the truth.

"I've never heard of someone born with magic…" As he mumbled this, the implications of Merlin's statement put his mind into overdrive. If it was possible for people to be born with magic, then could they really be held accountable for the sole fact of being born?

"My mother tried to get me to control my magic but the others in the village were getting suspicious, so she send me here to Gaius. Hoping he could help me." Arthur's eyes soften at this.

"So Gaius knew about you." Merlin could only stare at Arthur as he nodded.

"Yes…" He answered "Eventually, I started learning how to control my powers and soon enough, I was able to learn spells to protect you all the better." The fact that Gaius had know about Merlin's magic since the beginning had actually calmed him somewhat. Gaius was the confidant of his father and if he thought Merlin was a threat he would've reported him immediately. But he was still confused. Why would he risk doing all that to protect him? They weren't even seeing eye to eye in the beginning. Arthur advanced menacingly towards Merlin.

"But why? _**Why**_ would you _**do **_all that? If you were ever caught you would've been arrested and executed at once you _**idiot!**_" He needed to understand. Was Merlin just toying with him hoping to manipulate him in the future? Seeing his anger and conflict in his face, Merlin could only look at him with sadness.

"Oh Arthur…" He whispered "You _truly _don't understand how _important _you are." Arthur turn to look at him as confusion etched its way in his mind. What was he talking about? Sensing his unvoiced question Merlin began to recite the ancient prophecies he's heard multiple times.

"You are the once and future king. You will unite all of Albion and you will bring back magic to the realm from the shadows which your father drove it to." As he heard Merlin speak with such devotion, Arthur found himself captivated by his words. Merlin turned to look at him with a grave look.

"But you will face many threats along your journey. There are those who will stop at nothing to kill you and your father." Merlin turned towards the window as he gazed at the crescent moon.

"I am a creature of the Old Religion, gifted with powers beyond even my own comprehension and I was born for one purpose." Merlin closed his eyes as he said this, resigned at the great burned in his shoulders. He turned to Arthur once more and looked at him with the respect and the incredible amount of loyalty he felt towards the man before him.

"I am to protect and guide you through your journey until you are ready to claim your crown." Merlin said in devotion. Arthur however took his words differently.

"So _**that's**_ your reason? You did all of _**this**_ because of _**duty**_?" He shouted "Because of _**destiny**_?" He couldn't believe that all this time he had just pretended to be his friend only to keep an eye on him. Merlin was stunned at his outburst and anger swelled up inside of him.

"Oh would you _**just**_ let me _**finish**_? Honestly, do you have any _**idea**_ how long I've waited to _**say**_ all of this?" He was hurt that Arthur could even suggest that the only reason he did what he did was just because it was expected of him. Arthur was surprised at his outburst.

"_Mer_lin!" He exclaimed as he saw Merlin's eyes beginning to glow.

"You _**prat**_!" He exclaimed "After all the years you've known me, do you _**actually**_ think I would let my life be ruled by a _**prophecy**_?" The room became eerily silent after his outburst. Both men were ashamed of the way the acted and tried to calm down. Arthur for doubting his intentions and Merlin for almost loosing control of his magic. A few minutes passed before Merlin broke the silence

"Arthur," He said "Do you remember the first time we met?" Hearing this Arthur rolled his eyes and sat in the nearby chair.

"How could I forget?" He asked sarcastically. "That's the first time I learned someone could be as stupid as to call the crown prince an ass." A small smile grazed his features as he remembered the day. He was astonished that someone was standing up to him, not caring about his status or the consequences. It was that day when he began to feel like a normal person. Merlin seemed to be remembering that day as well by the grin that appeared on his face.

"Yeah, well you were. You were a pompous, self absorbed bully who only cared about himself." Merlin stated simply causing Arthurs smile to turn into annoyance.

"You _**do **_remember that this is your defense hearing right?" At this Merlin gave a small giggle in amusement and Arthur couldn't help but smirk at this. When he was done Merlin turned to stare at Arthur with gentle eyes.

"But eventually, you started to change…" He started saying "You started to care more about your people. You are kind, brave, compassionate and just. But most importantly," As he said this, Merlin placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder and squeezed it as much as he could. Arthur was surprised at this and looked to Merlin only to find his smiling in earnest.

"_**You**_ are my greatest friend. One that I would _**gladly**_ give my life for." His chest began to feel tighter as he continued to hear him talk.

"Because no matter what happens to me, as long as you're safe, I would be able to die happy." Merlin was proud to have known Arthur and was honored to have shared in his life. He had seen the type of king he would become and he was glad to have helped as little as he did in the process. Arthur looked at Merlin in awe. As Merlin said those words he had been smiling, looking as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. His eyes gleamed with the same mirth and happiness that he always had when they both went on a quest. Arthur felt slightly ashamed that he had doubt Merlin's friendship. He had just seen first hand how far is he willing to go to protect those he cares about and he was honored to be in that category. In fact, through the years Merlin had become his constant companion. One who he could confide his troubles and asked for his honest opinion. He was the brother he never had and he swore to himself he was going to protect him from here on.

"Merlin… Exactly _**how**_ many times have you saved my life?" Hearing this, Merlin just gave him a smirk and began to tell his story. He told him of his first day in Camelot. Of how he had witness a sorcerers execution and the sorry of a grieving mother. How the dragon talked to him about their destinies. How he killed the sorceress impersonating lady Helen. How he conjured the snakes from Valiant's shield so that he could kill them. How he had cured Gwen's father from the plague and how he confessed to being a sorcerer in front of the council. How he enchanted the lance Lancelot used to kill the gryphon. How he found it annoying when people called him a sorcerer when he was really a warlock. How he cut Edwin in half and took the bug form his father's brain. How he stopped the Sidhe from sacrificing him for immortality. How he convinced the Great Dragon to forge the sword that his father had used to kill Tristian Dubor. He continued on through the rest of the night, speaking of his numerous adventures and brushes with death.

Arthur listened, amazed at each story. As Merlin seemed to be finishing, he started thinking back at each event. He couldn't conceived how he was able to get the loyalty of such and amazing friend but he was going to do whatever it took to make himself worthy of his loyalty.

"Why didn't you tell me all of this before?" Merlin's eyes turned sad as he heard this.

"How could I? I would never put you in such a position in which you had to choose between your father and me." He said as if it was obvious. Arthur just shook his head and smile at him. His father was wrong. Merlin was not evil and he will have to go through him if he ever wishes to kill his brother. The two of the fell into a comfortable silence before there was a knock at the door. A guard entered hesitantly as he glanced at Merlin's figure from time to time as if he was expecting him to attack at any moment. The guard turned towards Arthur as he spoke.

"Sorry Sire. But the King has requested your presence in the court room." At this he glanced at Merlin once again. "We are to bring the sorcerer as well." Both men rolled their eyes at the word sorcerer and stated at the same time.

"Warlock." The guard's eyes widen as he heard both his prince and the warlock harmonize and act as if all was normal. Arthur's eyes steeled as he turned towards Merlin. His body became ridged as soon as he realized he would have to face Uther and he had no idea what was going to happen. But Arthur wasn't going to let his father scare Merlin into submission. Arthur began to stand up as he held a hand out towards Merlin which looked at it confused.

"Well come _**on**_! I don't have all _**day**_!" Arthur said briskly "Your body should be stiff right about now, so when you stand you are probably going to yelp like a little girl! So take my hand you _**idiot**_ before I change my mind." Merlin blinked for a few seconds before he realized what Arthur was doing. He gave him a gigantic smirk as he took hold of his hand.

"Prat!" He grunted as he leaned into Arthur. He laid a protective hand over his chest as he felt Arthur's hand helping him remain on his two feet. Arthur just gave him a smirk of his own and raised his chin dramatically.

"And don't you forget it!"

* * *

_Me: *worried* Was this ok? I mean, I hope I didn't rush it! __**catwomanswrath **__made a valid point in her review. The last chapter felt a bit rush to my liking and now that I re-read it I think I might have rush Leon's acceptance. But to be fair, not every knight has accepted Merlin. There are those who are solely devoted to Uther so they would share in his believe that every magical user is evil. And I think I had the right reaction with Leon. I mean, Merlin's power is a rush of warmth and good energy, something that the knights have never experienced since they've only dealt with evil magic. _

_Well now I'm rambling! Sorry about that! Tomorrow is my orientation at my school so I leave you guys for now! _

_Until next time! _


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_Me: *peeks around a corner* *whispering to herself* Maybe they won't noti- *random lasso appears around my neck* GAHG!_

_**ariacle**__: *shouting* Where the HECK were you? It's been two weeks! TWO WEEKS! _

_Me: *shouts and raises his hands up* I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! College life is hectic and I've had to do SOO much WORK! *falls down* I promise I'll try my best to finish the next and final chapter as fast as I can. You have my word!_

_Mob: *growls*_

_Me: But enough excuses! *squee* Oh I am in HEAVEN! First I see that __**Alleywayqueen**__ alerted this story! But now I read a review from __**Alaia Skyhawk**__! Whaaaaaat! *grinning* And I gots me some magical cookies! *munches* I am elated! Thank you all! *turns to growl*_

_Uther: *whispers to Arthur* Why is that girl growling at me?_

_Arthur: *blinks* I have no idea but whatever you did you better fix it!_

_Uther: *appalled* Why in the world would I need to do such a thing? I am the king!_

_Arthur: *rolls eyes* Yes, but in here, __**she**__ controls our universe. *mutters* Plus she has a hell of a left hook… *rubs face*_

_Me: *growls louder*_

_Uther: *backs away slowly* Such a strange child… *walk away from screen*_

_Arthur: *leans forward* What __**did**__ he do to anger you?_

_Me: *glares* He was a pain in the arse to write! *turns and smirks* But it's a plus to see him squirm like that! *turns to the mob*_

_Enjoy! _

_O.o! HOLLY CREAMSICLE! JUST OVER 4000 WORDS! THIS MUST MAKE UP FOR THE LATENESS! *wimpers* PWEASE?_

* * *

Uther sat upon his throne, his head resting upon his hand. As he looked outside the window, he could still see some of the smoke from the dying fires the fight left in its wake. There was much to think of and he could hardly believe the events that happened in the last few days. His men were overpowered by the dark sorcerer and were tossed upon from side to side as if they were mere dolls. He saw Adair smile in delight as he summoned flames upon houses, flung his knights and soldiers to the ground and watched merciless as some of his men withered and died. That fact alone made his hatred for magic increase tenfold.

He couldn't imagine that anything could increase his hatred of it but watching as his people suffered in his own kingdom; right in front of him and he was unable of doing anything to stop it was enough. As the fight continued, he was startled to hear his own _**son**_ consider using the second sorcerer to aid them in battle. How could he even think that a sorcerer would be willing to help them? He, of course, dismissed him right away as he order the castle to prepare for siege. When the fight started, Uther quickly saw his men struggling and to his horror, he saw Arthur go down amongst the chaos. That was the last straw. He quickly send his servant to bring his armor and he quickly dashed towards the battle. His aged body creaked and commanded him to stop but he simply ignored it and fought his way towards his son. But in the end as the fight continued on, the sorcerer prove to be far more powerful that anything they could've done. He and Arthur supported each other as the heard him speak once more and the stood supporting each other as they heard Adair casting a final blow.

But it never came, for a new piece was put into game. The sorcerer called Emrys appeared from the shadows and approached the two Pendragon's stopping to bow before them. As Adair call out to him, he tried to talk him out of the fight and gave him a chance to back down but the sorcerer refused to listen and talk to him as if he were but a mere child. As the spoke, Uther became confused and bewildered as the words of destinies and prophesies. Even more so when Emrys spoke of him understanding his reasons and mourning his loss with him but that was preposterous. As the fight started, he was amazed at the amount of power Emrys possessed and wonder why he hadn't attack his kingdom as of yet but that question was quickly answered when his identity was revealed to be that of the bumbling manservant of his son.

The boy must've been planning an overthrow from within and so when Adair was disposed of he immediately send forth the guards able to walk to apprehend him at once. Of course that's when everything got turned upside down. The boy stopped the guards where they stood and stated that he wanted his son to hear his reasons for his treason. Thinking his son would remain by his side he was completely thrown of his feet when he heard him order his knights to take the sorcerer to Gaius to be treated. Even more so when he defended his decision and ignored him completely. As the night ran its course and the sun began to peek over the forest, Gaius had come and gone, leaving him to ponder at his words while he waited for his son. He didn't have to wait much longer as the doors opened revealing Arthur as he walked inside the room. Uther's eyes narrowed as he saw that Arthur was supporting his manservant as the both entered. Uther stood from his throne and started walking towards the two. They all stood in the middle of the room, Uther's hand crossed in front of him throwing looks of distrust towards Merlin. Arthur stood tall before his father, his chin up in defiance as he kept one hand supporting Merlin while the other stood atop the tilt of his sword. Merlin was fidgety and nervous as he avoided the king's gaze, not wanting to further anger him in fear of what Arthur may do. A few seconds passed before Uther decided he had enough.

"Am I to assume that the fact that _**he**_ is still alive means you decided to keep him _**alive**_?" Arthur felt Merlin's body tense at Uther's tone and immediately squeezed his shoulder in support. Arthur turned to look at his father straight on.

"Yes, I have." Hearing this, Uther became infuriated at his son's ignorance. He took a step closer to them as his voice boomed through the room.

"Arthur, you were not **here **20 years ago! Magic users are corrupted by their power and seek to control and kill!" Uther's face was livid and Arthur couldn't take it anymore.

"Father, open your eyes!" He screeched causing Uther to look at him shocked "We would've _**died**_ if it weren't for Merlin's intervention with his magic. Just like he has done so many times in the past, he used his magic to defend us and our kingdom. I won't allow you to kill him for serving Camelot!" Uther could see in his son's face that it would be hopeless to try and fight him. He turned to face the sorcerer head on and tried to find something to help make his son see the evil he must possess. But all he saw was the same unassuming, gangly young man who always followed behind his son. The same weak frame that had stumbled and tripped almost everyday around the castle. Even now, Uther could still remember some of the times were the boy had showed extreme loyalty to his son and he couldn't understand it. He remembered when he drank the poison goblet to save his son's live and he could scarcely remember when that servant girl was accused of witchcraft he, in front of himself and the entire court, confessed to the crime of sorcery. If he was planning to overthrow his kingdom, his plans would've ended right then with him so why would he do all of this?

"Leave us…" Arthur and Merlin were surprised at his command, Uther's face never leaving Merlin's. A few minutes passed as Uther saw his son never moving an inch to comply.

"I am still your _**king**_ and my _**judgment**_ is to be followed _**without**_ question! Now _**leave**_!" Through all this, Merlin has paid close attention to the king's face and his eyes showed confusion at what he saw. He still saw the same hatred and disdain towards him but beneath it all Merlin could see confusion and puzzlement as he tried to understand the situation. After all, he had just witness a sorcerer saving his and his son's life as well as finding out that one has live for almost two years without doing anything against him. For some reason, Merlin knew that the king wouldn't do anything drastic until he got answers. Shrugging Arthur's hand from his shoulder, he kept his gaze at the king.

"Arthur…" He started saying. When it looked like Arthur was about to protest, he turned and gave him a knowing look. "I'll be ok. Go." Arthur looked apprehensively at his father but he trusted Merlin's judgment in this. With a slight nod, he eyed his father one last time as warning before walking out the door.

* * *

"_You knew didn't you?" He yelled accusingly as he pointed to Gaius "I should have you hanged!" After leaving Arthur and Merlin to talk, Gaius thought it prudent to confront Uther about resent events. He knew that Uther would most likely blame him for protecting his ward. And he wasn't disappointed. Once he went to take care of his king's injuries, the later began to push him away, his eyes shrouded in deceit and hatred. Gaius remained standing in place as he looked at Uther's pacing._

"_With all do respect sire. There are some things you should be aware of before anything else." At this, Uther turned to look at him appalled._

"_And what is that?" He yelled sarcastically. "That one of my most trusted allies has been harboring the thing I despise the most? That boy must have something planned to take over the kingd-"Hearing this, Gaius couldn't take it anymore as his patience snapped.  
_

_"Uther!" Uther turned his stunned gaze upon his friend, startled at his outburst. Gaius approached the king slowly but his anger still visible in his eyes.  
_

_"I turned my back on my religion and my magic to keep serving you. I stood by as I saw you slaughter countless of innocents." Realizing his tone of voice, Gaius took a deep breath to calm himself. It would do Merlin no good if Uther didn't listen to him. He raised his gaze towards Uther and spoke much softer. "And I believe it is time that I was heard."_

* * *

The conversation still remained clear in his mind. Once they were completely alone, Uther began pacing in circles around Merlin. Merlin just simply remained silent as he tried to figure out what the king was planning to do.

"Gaius tells me that you've practice magic ever since you first arrived here." At this, Merlin tensed in fear for his uncle. He should've known he was going to appeal to the king. Merlin could only look forwards as he answered.

"Yes, my Lord…" After a brief pause, He felt the king continue to pace, stopping right behind him.

"He also told me of each and every time you've used magic within my kingdom." As he said this, Merlin heard the sickening sound of his sword unsheathing from his scabbard as he pointed the blade at his chest. The king stood in front of him, ready to attack but Merlin remained in his spot, unwavering. Uther leaned forward until the point of his sword was touching his bandage chest. Merlin couldn't help but hiss in pain as the sword pressed against his wound.

"Why." Uther questioned. "Why would you do all this? Tell me why I shouldn't just run you through _**right**_ now! Tell me your _**reason**_!" He wanted desperately to understand. This boy contained enough power to overthrow his reign. He was capable of insurmountable amounts of destruction. So why would he remained in Camelot's side. He expected many excuses but what the boy said next surprised him.

"Why shouldn't I?" Merlin asked strongly making the sword waivered in its place. Uther's eyes widen as he let his sword fall to his side.

"What?" Merlin took a deep breath as his chest pulsated from the resent abuse. He raised his eyes to the king and spoke calmly.

"Would you have preferred me to have joined those like Nimueh and Morgause? Would you have preferred me to let Arthur, the people of Camelot and even _**yourself**_ be killed by the many threats we've faced these couple of years?" He was amazed that Uther would prefer for him to join his enemies than remain under his house. Hearing this Uther took a step back as Merlin continue.

"I could never stand by and allow the people I care for be slaughter. Camelot has become my home and its people my family. And if I have the power to help them, who am I to turn my back and simply ignore them?" Uther let himself fall upon his throne as he kept hearing the younger man speak. The way in which he spoke was akin to that of many of his knights willing to die for his people. But the boy was magic. Surely he couldn't mean any of it. But at that moment, Merlin gave the king as deep a bow as he could, mindful of his injuries, and gave him a gentle smile.

"I gladly give my life for your son and your people. And that will never change." Uther could hear the resolve in his voice and he knew that he would do as he vowed. He tried to think of anything that he could accuse him off but he knew he was grasping at straws. He turned his head towards him.

"Then why not let me die?" He asked dejectedly. "You clearly had the greatest opportunity when my son was about to kill me. Why not just let him end me then?" Merlin looked at him straight in his eyes with such intensity that Uther recoiled in his seat.

"Because I _**knew**_ that when he finally managed to calm down, the fact that he was the one to kill you would most certainly destroy him." After he said this, the room became completely silent. Uther stare at him with his eyes slightly widened as if he was seeing him for the first time.

"You care _**that**_ much about him?" He had to ask. He couldn't fathom the thought of this sorcerer being so devoted to his son as to give up a chance to be free of his law. Merlin continued on.

"The time will come when I can serve your son freely and without restraint. But I would never condone his reign to be born out of your blood. You are still years away from returning to Avalon and there's still one thing you must do before that time comes." Uther scowled at him as he rolled his eyes.

"And what would that be exactly?" Merlin's face turned serious as he addressed him.

"You have to tell Arthur the truth about his birth." Uther's eyes widen in anger as he stood from his throne. He advanced towards Merlin, fully intent on screaming and threatening him to keep his mouth shut but he stopped as Merlin raised one hand and his eyes turned golden for a brief moment.

"When Morgause opened the gates of Avalon to show Arthur his mother, I felt her power and I know her image was real." His eyes returned to normal as he continued. "I have yet told Arthur of my lie. This is something that you must do on your own." As he said this, Merlin stepped closer to the king.

"But sire, I ask you to consider telling him the truth. The lie will get bigger and bigger with each day that passes and in the end, Arthur may not forgive you." Some of his anger deflated as he heard this. He knew all to well of that fact. When Morgause showed him the truth we immediately believed her and almost ended up killing him in the process. And the thought of Arthur believing his manservant instead of himself told of their weak relation as father and son. Uther walked towards the window as he looked at the town.

"It's better for him not to know." He uttered and Merlin thought that he was trying to convince himself more than him.

"Arthur is still your son. However hard the truth may be, however angry he may get, he is _**still**_ your son." At this Uther turned to see him perplexed. "As stubborn as he is, he would forgive you eventually." As he said this with a grin Uther couldn't help but remember the last thing Gaius said to him before leaving.

* * *

"_The boy may appear a fool my Lord but Merlin has wisdom beyond his years. You'd do well to listen to him."_

* * *

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the younger man yelp in pain.

"Gahg!" He couldn't help the small scream as he felt to his knee. His hand immediately went towards his chest as he clutches it protectively. Since the king was behind him Merlin tried to turned his torso to see him but he forgot his wound. His muscles got pulled as Merlin felt the burn begin to ooze into the bandages. Uther took a couple of steps closer to him trying to eliminate the small thought of concern for him.

"What's wrong?" He asked as Merlin raised his head towards him. "I might have overdone it tonight while I was fighting." He said through his teeth. Trying to decide whether or not to call for help Uther heard the doors open as a disheveled and startled Arthur came running sword at hand. His eyes immediately landed on Merlin's frame and how close his father was.

"Merlin!" he said as he knelt by his side, trying to asses any new wounds. Founding none he turned towards his father with suspicion. "What happened?" He demanded. Before the king had a chance to respond, Merlin quickly interjected him.

"I'm fine Arthur. I just sort of stumbled on my feet and stretched the wound. I'll be fine, really." As he said this, Uther saw him nod ever so subtle towards him and he understood. Arthur would no doubt place blame on him if he was the one to say this. But he saw that by Merlin saying it, Arthur just huffed incredulously as he help the younger man up.

"I swear, I can't leave you alone for two seconds without you falling on your face. Do you know what Gaius is going to-" As he continued to berate his companion leaving their king behind, Uther turned once again towards his throne. There was much to think of indeed.

* * *

_Me: Dear LORD that took forever! Writing for Uther is HARD! *glares at him*_

_Uther: *shouting* Of for goodness sakes! What in blazes did I do?_

_Arthur: *rolls eyes* I TOLD you she was going to be like this from now on. _

_Uther: *stares at his upper lip* What happened to your lip?_

_Arthur: *confused* What are you-? *looks at a mirror* *turns and screams* __**MER**__LIN! _

_Me: *to the mob* But enough of that! We are almost done my fellow viewers! _

_And __**ariacle,**__ I just wanted to say that your message brought a smile to my face. The fact that you took your time an wrote me a note asking if I was ok shows dedication and I am thankful to have you as a _

_mob leader and friend! I am happy to say that I'm in perfect health! *besides the lack of sleep* And you guys should rest assure that an incident like what happen in my psych stories would never happen. _

_*mutters to herself* I swear that squirrel was out to get me! I locked eyes with the thing! EVIL!_

_For my not-so-anonymous reviewer __**A Verb by Any Other Name**__I thought that I had the anonymous settings on… I really haven't changed anything and in my psych stories I did get an anonymous review or _

_two. But all that aside I kind of agree with you. To be honest I was half asleep when I wrote the chapter and I forgot the explanations from the paragraph before. I'm trying to place your advice and try to find the _

_right balance for them. And you're right… __shameless flattery does stop me from sending my mob after you 8D!_

_For __**Jane Mays**__**,**__ there is a reason that I made Merlin say those things. Be patient my child. *turns away evilly*_

_To __**Tagrea**__**, **__… What is WITH you people and BODILY HARM!... although the flaming pith fork IS a nice touch…_

_To __**O r i g i n a l1**__**, **__Thank you for your kind words! I'll work hard on my character development!_

_To __**MyPartnerInCrime**__**, **__… *whispers* All of you I tell ya… You miss 1 day of update and your readers turn into blood thirsty mobsters… But your comment DID make me laugh! Thank you for reading!_

_Me: *grinning like the Cheshire cat* Only one chapter left people! _

_Merlin: *glaring* You can't stop smiling can you?_

_Me: Not even an inch. *grin twitch*_

_Merlin: *rolls eyes* __**Laheara **__warned you about this!_

_Me: *glaring/ still grinning* Just __**fix it!**_

_Until next time!_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_Me: At long last! Here is the final chapter of your little adventure! I wanted to give a big thanks to everyone who alerted, read and favorite this story! It means a lot to me and I am floored at the amount of response I got for this. Since it was my first try at the fandom I am beyond relieved! *mutters* Even if I __**did **__create another mob…_

_Arthur: *rolls eyes* It __**was**__ your own fault! You even appointed their commander!_

_Me: *glares* Ok so I was a bit over exited! You can't blame me! _

_Me: Now! Onto the comments and special mentions!_

_To the always threatening but equally delightful __**ariacle: **__You have been one of the greatest reviewer and mob commander by far! Thank you so much for your support! *whispering* But please don't send the CIA onto me when I fall behind on my updates…_

_Merlin: You have only yourself to blame for that…_

_To __**Alaia Skyhawk**__**: **__I can't tell you how honored I am that you are reading this! I'm glad that you've enjoyed it so far!_

_To __**Emachinescat**__**: **__My ever-faithful reviewer! You are the only reader that has read the story when it was in a later chapter and reviewed each and every chapter. Thank you! I am glad that my effort with Uther was worth it!_

_To my manly – but not actually a man - __**MyPartnerInCrime**__**: **__I'm proud to be mention as one of your favorite authors! I would give you a hug too! *virtual hug* Love you to bits!_

_To __**Allons-y allonso .**__**: **__Your reviews always put a smile on my face! Thank you so much for reading!_

_To my not-so anonymous reviewer __**A Verb by Any Other Name**__**: **__I'm so glad I manage to fix it! Thank you for your critics! They really helped! I am here to learn from others on how to improve in my writing so it was a big plus that I found you! Thank you so much!_

_To __**Laheara**__**: **__That is exactly what I thought Arthur was doing! And the guards were looking at him worried that their prince finally lost his mind… *giggles* And thanks for the Sunday! *eats it up*_

_To __**BeckyBoo12221**__**: **__Thank you so much for reading! And you're in luck! It just so happens that I was planning just that! *grins* _

_Anyway! I hope I managed to write a suitable ending for this! _

_Enjoy!_

_HOLY CRUD! OVER 200 REVIEWS! AWESOME! THANK YOU SO MUCH!_

* * *

Gaius found himself unable to sit still as he waited for his ward and prince to return with news. After his talk with the king, he arrived at his chambers and immediately set off to re-stoking his potions for the infirmary. As he did this, his thought shifted towards his ward. Was he ok? What has the king decided? Was Merlin still alive? Would he even have a chance to know that before they came for him? After he finished with his potions he began pacing through the room, rummaging and tidying every inch he could find. He needed to keep busy or else he was sure to go mad. He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard a familiar someone calling his name.

"Gaius!" Said the prince as he dragged Merlin inside along with him. Gaius, seeing his face holding the usual amount of annoyance as any other day made him breathed in relief. Before he could ask anything, his wards chest gained his attention. What used to be white cloth now had numerous patches of red and yellow. Shaking his head slightly he appraised Merlin with reproachful eyes. Seeing this, Merlin quickly tried to defend himself.

"It wasn't my fault!" He exclaimed. At this, Gaius raised one of his eyebrows in disbelieve. "Honest, it wasn't! My feet just got in my way, that's all." Arthur just snorted at this as he shook his head.

"I can't understand how you even managed to survive as a child. Your mother must've gone _**mad**_ running after you." He deposited Merlin onto the stretcher as gently as he could while Gaius began redressing the wound.

"I suppose it _**was**_ to be expected that the adrenalin from the fight would eventually leave your body." They remained silent apart from a few hisses from Merlin as Gaius finished with the wound. Gaius turned to mix a few other potions as he asked from the corner of the room.

"Has Uther decided what he's going to do?" The two looked at each other wearily as they tried to come up with an answer.

"Not yet." Arthur answered as he gave a pointed look at the younger man. "Whatever you two discussed in there made a good enough impact to make _**really**_ make him think." A sense of dread soon filled the young warlock's heart. Sure, Uther had hesitated from running him with his sword and had listened to what he had to say but he could still feel the hatred towards him.

"Frankly, I'm not sure if that's a good thing." He wasn't so sure if his hatred would outweigh his words. Gaius on the other hand was surprised. If Uther had yet to reach a decision then Merlin still had a chance to get through this alive. He walked towards the two, flask in hand.

"Here, drink this." He said as Merlin took the offered bottle eying it wearily. "It will help with the pain." Giving his uncle one last look, he drank the potion hesitantly as his face scrunched from the taste. A couple of seconds passed before his eyesight started getting grey around the edges. Turning his head slowly towards him he realized what he gave him wasn't just for his wounds.

"Oh, you didn't…" He managed to mutter before he started falling to his side. Arthur made quick work at catching him as he placed him on his back. He eyed the physician wearily as he silently asked for answers. Gaius took some of the covers lying around and draped them around Merlin's frame to keep him warm. Patting one of his wards hand gently he turned to the prince with a small smile.

"The sleeping draft should keep him asleep until his wounds are healed." Arthur gave a small sigh of relief knowing that his friend was going to be ok but something sprung in his mind. He turned to Gaius as he began putting his tools away.

"Is that wise?" He asked as he eyed the sleeping form of his friend. "We may have to get him out of Camelot."

"I know. But in his condition, his wounds might turn for the worst." He explained. "Thankfully, his magic managed to protect him from the worst of the blast but since he has such a high tolerance for pain, I'm afraid he would further aggravate his injury if he wasn't careful." Arthur turned to look at Merlin with his eyes slightly widened. There was still a lot he had to learn about his friend and by the Gods he was going to do anything in his power to protect him as much as Merlin had done for him. He turned towards Gaius.

"I'll place a couple of my knights outside to keep watch. I didn't get a chance to talk to my father but I'll be damn if I let him hurt Merlin." As he said this, he turned towards the door only to stop as he heard Gaius utter thankful.

"Sire…" At this, he turned his head to look at Gaius smile.

"Thank you. For accepting Merlin's magic." Gaius gave him a slight bow and Arthur could only smile.

"It's the least I can do. Besides…" He turned to look at Merlin's sleeping form. "I can't find myself training a new servant! Think of all the work I've put into Merlin!" He grinned as he gave him a bow of his own. Leaving the chambers, Arthur made sure Leon and Kay were the ones guarding the doors as me made his way to the council chambers, determined to save Merlin.

* * *

As he suspected, his father had called the members of the council to address the situation. Arthur was surprised to see his father listen to each and every member without disregarding the situation. Arthur fought adamantly as Merlin's advocate to make the rest of them understand that he wasn't a danger to them. Those who were the eldest dismissed his thoughts as those of an idle child but Arthur could see that the rest could see the truth in his words.

Uther watched with newfound patience as his son defended the warlock with all his might. He could see the same king of devotion he saw earlier in the younger man reflected in his son. For he could not deny that Arthur had change since the boy was appointed as his manservant. Before, all Uther could see was a petulant, spoiled child who thought to highly of himself but now, he saw a man fighting for what he believed was right, not caring about the status the others held in the court. Whenever they tried to dismiss him he immediately retorted accordingly and held his ground. Uther could see now an air of nobility his son was lacking all those years ago and he had never felt more proud than he was now. Uther stood from his throne, having made his decision.

* * *

Through the darkness Merlin could hear small murmurs of voices in the room. They were distant and he strained to hear them but they were too murky to understand. A couple of minutes passed before the voices became clearer.

"- _swear the idiot is just doing this to annoy me._" Merlin rolled his eyes at this. Of course Arthur would think that.

"Prat…" Both of them turned expectantly at Merlin's frame as they saw his eyes flutter open.

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed happily as he helped him up "How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks. But don't ever sneak a sleeping draft by me again. You know I don't like them." Gaius face turned apologetic.

"Sorry my boy but it was necessary." As he said this, he handed him some water which he greedily drank. After his throat was satisfied he turned towards Arthur.

"How long was I out?" He asked and Arthur's eyes turn softer "A day and a half." At this, Merlin's eyes widen as he struggled to get the covers of him.

"What! But what -!" he started screeching but something caught his attention. He turned to look at Arthur and asked. "Why am I not dead?"

* * *

"_That boy is a menace! He should be executed at once!" One of the Lords of the court exclaimed in the meeting. They have been discussing what to do with the young warlock for a couple of hours now and it was starting to get to everyone's nerves. Arthur turned to glare at him._

"_How dare you! He saved all of us!" As he screamed more people began to talk and scream over each other. Uther had patiently heard each of their views on the matter but now they were all repeating each other. Slamming his fist on the table he silencde every one in the room. Uther glared at each and every one and he was glad to see most of them flinch under his gaze._

"_Enough!" He exclaimed loudly as he then turned towards his son grimly. "Arthur… Do you trust that boy?" The rest of the court stared at the wide eyed as they watched their king ask his sons opinion on the matter of sorcery. Uther just ignored them and continued talking. "Trust him enough to entrust the safety and the lives of everyone in Camelot?" Arthur quickly got over his shock and set his shoulders as he raised his chin._

"_I do sire." Uther could see no hesitation in his son; his voice was even and held the authority of a king. One of the Lords stepped forward glaring at Arthur accusingly._

"_The boy must've enchanted the prince!" He exclaimed "Why else would he be so blinded as to trust that __**thing?**__" That thought had passed through his mind. He tried to believe that Merlin had cast a spell on his son to protect him but try as he may he knew it wasn't true. He had seen the dedication shining in his eyes as he spoke of serving his son and he knew him to be incapable of doing something as low as that. As he saw Arthur defending his manservant he could see the same dedication in his eyes and it was at that moment that he made his decision. Uther stood from his chair silencing everyone in the room. A few seconds passed before the heard him speak._

"_The boy will live…" Every Lords eye widened at this and Arthur allowed himself a victory smile and a sigh of relief. When it looked like the court was about to protest he continued._

"_I trust my sons judgment concerning his manservant and it'll be best to have him under observation to confirm his motives." He stated "I doubt we could ever get him near the execution block anyway and I prefer to have him in front of me when he acts upon his power rather than in the shadows." He wanted to keep a close eye on the boy and what he did with his magic with his own eyes. One of the Lords stepped forward._

"_My Lord-" But before he could say anything else Uther simply continued on as he walked towards the windows._

"_We will also need to make some changes to the laws. It would be hypocritical of me to harbor a warlock disregarding my ruling. You are all dismissed." They hesitated for a brief second but obeyed when they saw his glare. As Arthur made his way towards the door, he stopped as he heard his father address him "Not you Arthur." He turned to see his father crossing his arms and looking grim. _

"_There are still a few __**conditions**__ to be address…"_

* * *

"I have to _**what**_!" Merlin's eyes widen as he heard the rest of the story. Arthur watched him amused at his reaction.

"Father stopped all re-construction work after his meeting. Since technically you _**were**_ partly responsible for some of the damage he expects you to fix _**everything **_with your magic_._" He explained giving him a pointed look. "He wants to see you make yourself more useful and he figured he shouldn't waste on materials when we had a _warlock_ in our hands." Merlin mouth opened and closed trying to make a sound but his mind was to preoccupied with this new bit of information. Uther wished for him to use his magic. Even if it's an order, that is a huge step for him to take. Gaius watched his ward with a smile on his face, happy to know he is finally safe. Arthur rolled his eyes impatiently as he extended his arm.

"Come one then! I don't have all day!" He snarled. "You should be well enough to get to work, right Gaius?" Gaius gave Merlin a look over and noticed his color had returned, his pupils seemed to be normal and the bandage still remained its pristine white. He gave the prince a nod.

"I don't see why not. As long as he doesn't overexert himself." He directed the last part to Merlin knowing full well how he can get. Hearing this, Arthur turn to his friend exitedly as he helped him to his feet.

"Come on! I can't have your first act as my un-official court sorcerer be delayed any more. Think of my reputation as future king!" Merlin found himself frozen as he heard him say this. With his eyes widened, he turned towards his uncle begging for an explanation, not daring to raise his hopes. Gaius saw this and gave him a fatherly smile.

"The king made it quite clear that he will not appoint you into such a high position while he remains on the throne." Arthur then took over his explanation.

"However, as he is certain that the kingdom may be threaten by future magical creatures; he wants me to overlook your actions in those matters. Besides, he can guess that when I become king you'll be right along with me." As he finished his face broke into a great smile. After a few seconds Merlin returned his smile ten fold as his body vibrated with new found energy. Arthur had accepted his magic and wanted him right by his side. For one instant, he managed to see an image of himself and Arthur much older, side by side laughing as his self placed the _king's_ crown upon his head. He snapped from his thoughts as his smiled turned softer.

"Thank you." Hearing this, Arthur rolled his eyes laughing a bit.

"Just get changed will you!" Merlin just kept smiling as he sprung towards his room Arthur could only shake his head at his friend. To him there was never any real choice to make. Merlin had stood by his side through thick and thin, never treating him any different than anyone else. Because of him he had started to change for the better not to mention he had saved Camelot and his life many times. As he turned around towards a chair, he and Gaius heard a sudden crash inside the room. But before they could ever voice their worries they hear a muffled shout.

"I'm ok!"

* * *

"_Dewch i uno eto._" His eyes shone with the familiar golden hue as some of the ruble rose from the ground and was placed back together finishing the final wall on the house. Merlin took a cleansing breath as he headed to his next assignment trying to ignore the looks of fear everyone was giving him. Once they arrived at the main square, he asked Arthur to clear some of the people from the ruble. Giving him a nod, he immediately complied asking the onlookers to get back. He didn't miss the looks of fear and disgust the people were giving the younger man but he knew that it would take time for them to adjust. Once the path was cleared, Merlin began gathering the ruble and rebuilding the homes with magic. Some of the people gasped as they saw him use his magic, not to mention in the presence of the prince. But their prince just looked upon his manservant as if it were normal of his use of magic.

They were all afraid. They had known the young man ever since he arrived in Camelot. Some of them remembered how he stood up to the prince his first day. Some had watched amused as he found himself, yet again in the stocks. But most of them same the impact he had on their prince. Before he was a gangly young man eager to help anyone he could but now all they saw was the powerful sorcerer that killed the sorcerer Adair with ease.

Merlin saw a couple of the parents dragging their children away from his as his eyes met them. He looked away quickly but not before seeing the fear in their eyes. It sent a flash of pain in his heart to see that but he just shook his head and moved on to cleaning some of the small parts of a roof, not noticing a familiar figure approach the prince. Arthur turned around as he heard someone approaching him. His heart quicken slightly as he saw Gwen in her favorite yellow dress. She gave him a small smile as she got closer.

"Morning sire." She said respectfully as she eyed the floating tiles behind him.

"Guinevere. What brings you here? Do you need anything?" He immediately asked and her heart sped up hearing the concern in his voice. She soon snapped from her thoughts "Actually, I needed to ask Merlin something." Hearing his name, Merlin turned towards them without realizing that he still had a couple of pieces floating on top of him. His concentration gone, the tiles fell on top of him making him yelp in surprise.

"_**Mer**_lin!" Arthur exclaimed as the final tile fell to the ground, taking the young warlock with him. Seeing he was unhurt he walked towards him and rolled his eyes.

"You idiot!" He exclaimed "How you _**ever**_ got to be such a powerful warlock I'll never know!" As he said this, Merlin took his offered hand and threw a glare in his direction.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I am quite capable of concentrating on my spells." He exclaimed proudly as Arthur huffed in disbelieve.

"I doubt it. One of these days you'll see a butterfly passing right in front of you and you'll forget you're engaged in battle!" As he said this, he started walking away. Huffing childishly, Merlin shouted after him.

"You're just mad that I've saved you more times than you have!" Arthur stopped in his tracks and turned around. Those who were watching looked incredulously at the scene. Both prince and warlock engaged in a battle of wills as the argued with each other. But they all could see that both of their faces bared an unguarded smile. The villagers smiled at the scene as they carried on with their day.

Up on a balcony, Uther lay witness of the event with a bewilder expression. Even after the recent events, the warlock never back down from his son. He noticed that Arthur had relaxed considerably as their bickering continued. Now he could see the kind of friendship the two shared. They could fight and punch each other all they could but in the end they knew that they would do anything for the other. Their loyalty towards each other was almost immediate, as if it was truly destined to be. Uther shook his head as he walked inside. Whatever happened, that boy better watch his back. If he even crosses his son he would personally ensure that he finds out the fury of a Pendragon. As the pair continued bickering, ending with Arthur pouring a bucket of water on Merlin's head and telling him to continue working they remained oblivious as to what laid ahead of them.

The end…

000

_Me: *grinning* Oh, who else is exited about the next few episodes of Merlin? I cannot __**wait **__to see how it all comes down! More precisely, I want to see how OldMerlin get out of his own execution! *squee!* _

_Merlin: Hey! I'm not old!_

_Me: But you soon will my pretty! *skips away*_

_Me: *shouting* Keep a look out for the sequel of this story!_

_Until then!_

000


End file.
